<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Half of It by forbiddenquill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214720">The Other Half of It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill'>forbiddenquill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band), TWICE - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Idol &amp; Manager AU, Slow Burn, other idols show up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Nayeon, one of South Korea’s most popular solo artists, is in need of a new manager after her last one just ‘quit’. </p><p>Myoui Mina, after experiencing a life-altering incident, settles for the job.</p><p>Neither get what they bargained for. </p><p>(or, alternatively, Nayeon always gets what she wants and Mina never does.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon &amp; Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>need to read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. two sides of the same coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aka... the Minayeon Manager and Idol AU!</p><p>Hello, I am back with a new Minayeon fic! Hopefully, it's going to be better than the Minayeon fake dating AU aka "catch me if you can (if you wanna see me again)". I like challenging myself, especially when it comes to certain situations. I loved writing that AU but I see now that I could've expanded more, especially with the side ships. So, in this new fic, you'll be seeing more characters and more side stories and more ANGST!!! </p><p>Before we begin, I would like to apologize for any inaccuracies or anything similar during the entire fic. I'm not a K-pop veteran since I've only been stanning TWICE for less than a year. There's only so much information Google can provide. </p><p>Also, this is commissioned by @sumeulhup! But I don't think of this is a commission because they really helped the overall storyline! So, it's more like a collaboration, I guess? Anyway, thank you for this collaboration! </p><p>Please use the hashtag: #TheOtherHalfofTWICE if you want to react :D</p><p>EDIT: I forgot to add this but please check this post out for some key points: https://twitter.com/miabasher4lyf/status/1214181744322195456?s=19</p><p>Song suggestions for this chapter: Madison Beer - Selfish :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you need a new manager?” Sana’s voice carried out the same disbelief and shock Nayeon herself felt when she heard the news. It was a sudden shift in Nayeon’s routine, after all. One day, her entire schedule was being handled by Chun Minso, her manager-unnie. Then, the next day, people were ushering her into meetings and telling her that after some unfortunate incident, Minso was being transferred to another rookie girl group. </p><p>Nayeon shrugged. “I think it was because of that whole thing with Jinyoung-ah,” she said, playing around with her garden salad, “It was… <em>bad.</em>"</p><p>She and her fellow idol friend, Minatozaki Sana, were sitting in the middle of the company's cafeteria. It would’ve been a perfectly normal sight to see—two girls just enjoying their early lunch and talking about their lives. But they weren’t normal. At least, to the general public, they weren’t. The fact that they were surrounded by large bodyguards, all sitting at a close distance from them while maintaining their privacy, was a glaring sign that they were of importance.</p><p>It used to bother Nayeon—having so many bodyguards—but after a few incidents in her career, she was now grateful for their presence. They were a reminder that JYPE had her best interests at heart. While it severely affected her ability to get close with fans, she tried to look at the positive side of the situation. They were there for her protection. Some things had to give. </p><p>“<em>Of course </em>it was because of the whole thing with Jinyoung-ah,” Sana muttered, sweeping her long, blonde hair over one shoulder and shooting her a dubious look, “Dispatch caught you meeting up with him three days ago.” </p><p>“It was just for coffee!” </p><p>“You met up with him at the Han River in the middle of the night!” </p><p>Nayeon sighed, stabbing a broccoli and waving it around. “Am I not allowed to meet up with my friends at the Han River in the middle of the night for coffee without telling my manager?” </p><p>Sana looked like she was going to suffer from a stroke. “You know what happens to us idols if we get caught at the wrong place at the wrong time,” she mumbled. Nayeon stared at the worried expression on her friend’s face and immediately felt bad. Of course, Sana was just looking out for her. She always had, even when they were trainees. Nayeon attracted trouble wherever she went—a trait that stuck with her after all these years. </p><p>“Okay.” Nayeon shoved the rest of her salad into her mouth. “I might be at fault for getting Minso-unnie fired.”</p><p>“<em>Fired</em>?” Sana’s eyes bulged out of their sockets. “When you texted me, you told me she was just being transferred!”</p><p>Nayeon winced. “I only said that so you wouldn’t clown me for getting her fired, okay!” </p><p>Sana covered her face with her hands, groaning behind her fingers. “You got her fired because you sneaked out of your apartment, didn’t you? The company got mad at her for not being attentive enough and fired her on the spot, didn’t they? What the fuck, Nayeon!” </p><p>Nayeon <em>did </em>feel bad. Minso-unnie was, by far, the longest manager she had. She stuck around for nearly a year. They worked well together. She wasn’t overly strict nor too brainwashed by the company. Still, it wasn’t fair on her part. Nayeon should’ve told her that she was meeting up with Jinyoung. It didn’t seem like a big deal at the time. Everybody knew they were friends, after all. </p><p>But Dispatch just knew how to twist the truth to fit their agenda in ruining idols’ lives. </p><p>“Not all of us have <em>your </em>manager, Sana-yah,” Nayeon told her friend, “I swear—that woman has everything under control. How the hell did you manage to find her?” </p><p>Sana shrugged, smirking. “Guess it was destiny,” she claimed, “Jihyo is one of the best managers out there. She makes sure that I won’t throw a temper tantrum while booking me with good deals.”</p><p>“How long has she been with you again?”</p><p>“Since debut days,” Sana answered.</p><p>Nayeon blinked, narrowing her eyes. “What’s your secret? How do you make one manager stay with you for your entire career? Like, Minso-unnie was literally my fifth one.” </p><p>“Maybe it’s because I don’t get my managers fired every time I get involved in a scandal,” Sana pointed out. </p><p>“<em>Please</em>—how many scandals have I been involved in?” Nayeon questioned loudly and Sana looked so <em>done </em>with her, “Okay, fine, don’t answer that question.” </p><p>“I really hope they find you another manager who’s willing to stay after six months,” the blonde grumbled.</p><p>Nayeon looked down at her salad and thought about it. Her first manager quit after she disappeared for two days because of a party Jackson threw for all his idol friends. The second and third one got fired because they failed to keep her in line when it came to tweeting out her thoughts after controversial issues happened (don’t ask—the first one had something to do with her friend Joohyun from Red Velvet and the second one was about Sana’s Instagram post). The fourth one quit because Nayeon kept leaving her apartment in the dead of night just for ice cream and was often caught by Dispatch. </p><p>And now, Minso-unnie… </p><p>Nayeon’s heart twitched. Damn it. Maybe she could beg the company to give Minso-unnie another chance. She didn’t deserve to get fired just because of Nayeon’s careless mistakes…</p><p>But first, she needed to finish her lunch. “So, how are things on your end?” she asked Sana.</p><p>“Same old,” the other woman replied, leaning back on her chair. Her garden salad sat in front of her, untouched; “Jihyo’s in a meeting right now about my Japanese album. It’s been a while since I made music for one.” </p><p>“That’s great,” Nayeon replied, leaning forward, “You just came back from Japan for your mom’s birthday, right?”</p><p>Sana winked at her. “Good to see that you’re keeping track of me via my Instagram stories.”</p><p>“Please, I make an effort for my close friends.”</p><p>“I’ll let Jackson know.”</p><p>Nayeon rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>When Sana smiled, it strongly reminded Nayeon of the way sunlight peeked through the dark clouds after a storm. It was always a reassuring sight to see. Sana was Nayeon’s go-to person when it came to everything about her life—whether it’s about her personal life, career choices or moments found in between. They were best friends. Their history dated back to their trainee days. When Nayeon debuted first, Sana was quick to follow. The media constantly paired them up too—close friends who always made time for each other. It was nice. There was no way Nayeon was going to say it out loud but she loved Sana with her entire heart. </p><p>She knew Sana felt the same. </p><p>“Speaking of close friends,” Sana began, setting aside her plate and opening her phone, “Check out this picture Tzuyu posted on her private account last night.”</p><p>It was a picture of a dark-haired woman sleeping on, presumably, Tzuyu's lap. The caption read: <em>the only place I want to be is with you</em>. There were only two likers: Sana and Tzuyu's girlfriend, whose account was very private and had the name: <strong>kdubu98</strong>.</p><p>“Cute,” Nayeon commented, grinning at Tzuyu and her girlfriend. Chou Tzuyu was a rookie idol, having just debuted a few months ago. But she was already making waves with her modelling gigs and stunning looks. Her girlfriend of two years was very lucky to have her. They met five years ago but Tzuyu wouldn’t spare any details about the circumstances of their meeting. Moreover, their relationship had to remain a secret. Tzuyu couldn’t afford a scandal, especially since she <em>just </em>debuted...</p><p>The day Nayeon and Sana met Tzuyu, the two unnies vowed to protect the younger one. They knew idol life—experienced it firsthand—and they’d be damned if they let it happen to her. You had to be careful, had to watch your every move, had to be willing to sacrifice so many things. Tzuyu didn’t know this yet but Nayeon was positive that there would come a day where she’d be forced to choose between the idol life and her girlfriend.</p><p>Nayeon just prayed that day was still far into the future. </p><p>“Young love,” Sana muttered, sighing, “My single ass can’t relate.”</p><p>“If Jihyo knew that you were actively looking for a love life, she’d get a heart attack,” Nayeon commented. </p><p>“That’s why you’re the only one who knows.” Sana pouted suddenly, fluttering her eyelashes at her, “Can you please set me up with your <em>many </em>idol friends? God, I just want a girlfriend.”</p><p>Nayeon snorted. “I hope Dispatch hasn’t bugged this place…”</p><p>Sana reached over and slapped her arm. Nayeon giggled. She shouldn't try to mess with Dispatch, even though she was just on the receiving end of it. There’s nothing juicier than Im Nayeon being caught on a date with Park Jinyoung of GOT7, after all. When Nayeon woke up to the news yesterday morning, all she could think about was how unflattering the image was. They didn’t even get her good side! She wondered if Jinyoung was getting scolded by his own manager…</p><p>"You didn't deny it," Sana said out of nowhere, raising her eyebrows.</p><p>"Deny what?"</p><p>"Dispatch." </p><p>Nayeon scoffed and rolled her eyes. "The company will do that for me," she muttered. </p><p>"Do you honestly think people will believe the company after seeing the pictures?" Sana questioned, "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you guys were a couple." </p><p>"We're not." </p><p>"<em>Unnie.</em>"</p><p>Nayeon dramatically sighed. "If I <em>were</em> dating anybody and I am <em>not</em>," she began, reaching out with her left hand to grasp Sana's, "you'd be the first to know—I swear."</p><p>Sana's bright smile returned, reminding Nayeon of the sun again. "Good!" she said, "Because until then, <em>you're </em>going to help me find a girlfriend. Give me options—names, phone numbers, fancams, everything and anything! Let everybody know that Minatozaki Sana is single and ready to mingle!" Her voice was loud enough to make Nayeon feel nervous. Thankfully, the cafeteria was full of people walking around and talking as well.</p><p>Nayeon rolled her eyes. “I really hope to God this place isn’t bugged,” she muttered before she pulled out her phone and started scrolling through her contacts, “Okay, I have Jung Eunha’s number…” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why they called me in this early,” Mina muttered to Jeongyeon on the phone, pacing back and forth outside the conference room where she could hear the low murmurs of her superiors discussing business. It made her anxious. She’d been working as part of the PR team for a while now. While she didn’t particularly love her job, it wasn’t terrible. The pay was good. She’d rather be playing video games back home but beggars couldn’t be choosers. </p><p>“<em>Maybe you’ll get a promotion</em>,” Jeongyeon said helpfully on the other end, “<em>You’ve been in PR for nearly a year, right</em>?” </p><p>“Well, yeah…”</p><p>“<em>Think positive then!</em>” </p><p>“Easy for you to say,” Mina muttered, “You passed your portfolio last night, right?”</p><p>Jeongyeon laughed. “<em>Yeah, I did</em>,” she said, “<em>and my professor emailed me about it! He said that it looked really promising so he might send it to a couple of galleries in Busan</em>.” </p><p>Mina didn’t want to seem like she wasn’t happy for her best friend but when your job was on the line, it was kind of hard to think positive. Sure, Jeongyeon always did wonders when it came to easing Mina’s nerves and anxieties. This was just not one of those moments. </p><p>Still, she tried to be supportive. “I know you’re going to get in,” she said, “I’ve seen your work—they’d be stupid not to display your photos.”</p><p>“<em>Your undying support is much appreciated, my friend,</em>” Jeongyeon responded, “<em>but I can tell that you’re really nervous. Do you want me to drop by later?</em>” </p><p>Mina sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She finally stopped pacing and took a seat by the door of the conference room. It didn’t matter if she pressed her ear against its frame—there was no way she was going to understand what was going on the other side. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her. Was she going to get fired? But she was doing so well… Her boss already dropped hints of her getting promoted soon. Still, an emergency meeting so early in the morning? That spelled trouble. </p><p>“<em>Mina-yah</em>?” Jeongyeon called her name and Mina blinked, shaking her head.</p><p>“Sorry,” she mumbled, “I was just thinking.”</p><p>“<em>I’ll drop by for lunch, then</em>.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“<em>What are friends for?</em>” Jeongyeon’s tone held a knowing tilt to it and Mina couldn’t help but grin. Jeongyeon was her oldest friend, after all. They had known each other since they were kids. When Mina’s family moved to South Korea from Japan, Jeongyeon was the tall, lanky girl who introduced herself on Mina’s first day in middle school and quickly became her friend. When Mina expressed her dream of being a singer, Jeongyeon was there to support her. </p><p>A singer… Mina swallowed painfully. Thinking about her dream left a bitter taste in her throat. She didn’t want to think about it, even though there were so many days her brain just refused to let go of the past. She formed a fist with her right hand and repeatedly hit her knee lightly. The sensation calmed her down.</p><p>“<em>Look, I’d love to talk more</em>,” Jeongyeon began, “<em>but I’ve got class in an hour. I’ll use my lunch break to drop by, okay?</em>” </p><p>“Sure, thank you again.”</p><p>Jeongyeon chuckled. “<em>You </em>can <em>repay me by giving me some idol’s number, you know,</em>” she muttered. </p><p>Mina rolled her eyes, even though her friend couldn’t see. “As much as I want to support your pursuit of true love, I don’t have any idol’s number,” she said for the nth time.</p><p>“<em>Jesus</em>,” Jeong responded exasperatedly, “<em>What is the point of you working at JYPE if you can’t even hit me up with a chick?</em>” </p><p>“One: you know why I work at JYPE,” Mina said, smirking when she heard Jeongyeon groaning on the other end, “Two: most of the idols here are under a dating ban, remember? Unless you want to be the cause of some poor girl’s entire career falling apart, I suggest you find love someplace else.” </p><p>“<em>You done?</em>”</p><p>“<em>And</em> three,” Mina continued, “I love you, Jeong, but you need better pick-up lines.” </p><p>“<em>What’s wrong with my pick-up lines!</em>” </p><p>It was Mina’s turn to groan. “Please don’t ask me to explain,” she mumbled.</p><p>“<em>Okay, fine, pick-up line hater, I’ll see you later.</em>”</p><p>“Bye, Jeong.”</p><p>“<em>Bye, Minari.</em>”</p><p>The call ended. But it was barely a second later when Jeongyeon sent her a Snap. It was one of her goofy pictures, one of Mina’s favorites, and had the older girl throwing her a thumbs-up with the caption: <em>you can do it!!! </em></p><p>Mina found herself smiling. It was Jeongyeon’s effect—even though she didn’t mean to be funny most of the time (and most of her jokes failed on a daily basis), it was her overall presence that always eased Mina’s nerves. Jeongyeon was a constant reminder for Mina that there were still good things in the world, even after everything fell apart years ago…</p><p>Mina let out a deep breath and continued to hit her knee with her fist. It was a habit of hers—one that helped root her back to reality. With each jolt of feeling she felt through her leg came a gentle reminder that she wasn’t defined by what happened to her. </p><p>“You’re going to be okay,” she told herself, closing her eyes, “you’re going to be okay.” It was her mantra. She repeated it during moments of distress. <em>It will pass.</em></p><p>The door to the conference room suddenly swung open. Mina jumped to her feet, eyes wide and heart racing, as she watched several men and women, all clad in business suits, walk out. They barely spared her a glance. It wouldn’t be the first time. They had better things to worry about, after all. Mina thought back to the email she received last night about needing to show up to work at 8:00 AM for an emergency meeting. She wondered if it was a mistake.</p><p>“Myoui Mina?” </p><p>Guess she was wrong.</p><p>Mina turned her around and nearly let out a squeak. Standing before her was Park Jinyoung. Not GOT7’s Jinyoung—Mina would rather see him—but <em>the </em>Park Jinyoung, CEO to JYPE. Or most commonly known as JYP. He smiled at her. “A pleasure to meet you,” he greeted, bowing. </p><p>Mina quickly did the same. “The pleasure is all mine,” she said. Her heart was doing somersaults inside her chest now. Out of everybody she’d be meeting with… did it really have to be the CEO? </p><p>“It’s just going to be the two of us,” he explained, gesturing to the conference room, “I have very important matters to discuss with you.”</p><p>Mina nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She followed him inside the room. To her surprise, he didn’t take the head chair. Instead, he pulled up a seat for her, waited for her to sit and then took his place opposite. Even though the situation was highly nerve-wracking, Mina was oddly comforted by this gesture. </p><p>“I’ll cut to the chase, Mina-ssi,” JYP said, “I have a job offer for you.”</p><p>“Me?” Mina repeated, dumbfounded, “Why me?”</p><p>“I’ve heard good things about you.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to say to that…”</p><p>JYP smiled. It was gentle, comforting. It suddenly dawned on Mina that he probably knew what had happened to her years ago. The thought was enough to worsen her anxiety. </p><p>“I’ll do the talking then,” he said, “I’m sure you’ve heard of me as being very hands-on when it comes to my idols.” He paused, waiting for Mina to agree or disagree. When Mina nodded, he continued on, “I like to know what their plans are, how they’re feeling, where they’re going. Basically, I like being updated.” </p><p>Mina didn’t really know where he was going with this. Still, she prepared herself for the worst. It didn’t surprise her that he apparently heard good things about her. After all, she’d been with the company for years now, even though she only started working at PR ten months ago. </p><p>“I have a problem with one of my idols,” JYP told her, wincing at the way he phrased his own sentence, “She’s been getting into scandals lately. A wildcard. Doesn’t listen to authority figures. We just fired her manager because she wasn’t competent enough to handle this idol. That was her fifth one.”</p><p>Mina narrowed her eyes, wondering if her hunch was right… </p><p>“This is where you come in.” JYP clasped his hands together, leaning forward. “I want you to be her manager.” </p><p>The words were so absurd Mina wanted to laugh. But JYP looked deadly serious and she didn’t want to offend him in any sort of way. So she sat there, digesting the information in, before she finally gathered enough courage to ask, “Is this for real?” </p><p>“Afraid so.”</p><p>“Why me?” she asked for the second time, feeling like a broken record, "I'm sure you have other capable managers."</p><p>JYP didn’t seem to find it annoying, even though she herself did. “Like I said,” he repeated, “I’ve heard good things about you. You’ve been working at PR for almost a year, right? Your supervisor was already planning to switch you to a managerial position for one of my rookie girl groups. I just got here ahead of time. Besides, I want to think of it as an experiment. This idol has had <em>all </em>types of managers—nice ones, strict ones, fun ones—but they never seem to click with her. I’m hoping that having a manager around the same age she is will help… <em>tame </em>her.” </p><p>For the first time since she sat down, Mina finally caught on with his words. She remembered a Dispatch post from two days ago and physically balked. <em>Oh no</em>, she thought, watching as he cleared his throat and met her gaze, <em>he can’t mean</em>…</p><p>“You’ve heard of Im Nayeon, right?"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon thought her new manager was cute. Short, dark hair reaching her shoulders, a fair complexion, warm brown eyes—she could easily pass off for an actress in one of the dramas Nayeon consistently starred in. She didn't look at Nayeon the whole time they were introduced to each other by their superiors, focusing on listening instead. Nayeon thought that was cute. This new manager reminded her of a teacher's pet—eager to please and impress. She hoped she wasn't stuck up, like the other managers she got paired with before. </p><p>It was a few days after her scandal with Jinyoung but things hadn’t died down yet. Despite JYPE clearing out any dating issues between them, Dispatch was hell-bent on pursuing the story. It annoyed Nayeon, mostly because it forced her on a lockdown. That meant no posting on social media. Her fans, fondly called Bunnies (Sana's fandom name called themselves Furries, which made Nayeon grateful for her own fandom—Sana thought it was hilarious, though) were going through an Im Nayeon drought. Nobody was used to her not updating her Instagram, after all. </p><p>The meeting ended. Nayeon wasn't paying attention but she knew it was mostly for her new manager's sake. They gave her details about Nayeon's schedule, her appointments, her diet, etc. Just the basics. Nayeon had been through this so many times she could practically memorize the rules they laid out about her: <em>Keep Nayeon happy, keep her out of trouble, keep her in line…</em></p><p>Nayeon wondered how long this new manager was going to last…</p><p>"Good morning, Ms. Im." Speak of the devil. Nayeon looked up from scrolling through her phone and saw the new girl standing in front of her. Up close, Nayeon noticed a small mole on the bridge of her nose and on top of her upper lip. Once again—<em>cute.</em></p><p>"Hi," Nayeon chirped, rising to her feet. She was taller, which meant she had to slightly look down at her new manager, "You can call me Nayeon, you know. I don't like being spoken to so formally." </p><p>"Okay, Nayeon-ssi," the new girl said, smiling at her, as she bowed her head, "I'm Myoui Mina. Starting today, I'll be your manager. I hope we'll get along well." </p><p>Nayeon smiled back. "Hope so too," she said, mirroring the earlier bow. She had a good feeling about this new manager.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Mina didn't think it would be difficult to deal with Im Nayeon. The media had always painted her as a sweetheart—full of variety and personality. She was stunning in modelling gigs and commercial breaks but up close and personal, she was even more beautiful. Even without any make-up. Mina couldn't stop staring. Was it possible for Im Nayeon to be some sort of goddess? It seemed very likely. With her long, brown hair, sparkling hazel eyes and bunny smile, it was no wonder she captured millions of hearts every day. </p><p>"So," Nayeon began as they made their way to the exit. They were both surrounded by a handful of bodyguards. During fan events or airport appearances, the maximum number of guards surrounding Nayeon would sometimes reach twenty. But during her everyday comings-and-goings at the company, she only had three following her. Mina took note of this as the heavily-built men loosely formed a circle around them, keeping a respectable distance while checking for any crazed fans camping outside. </p><p>"Yes, Nayeon-ssi?" Mina coaxed, texting the driver to their van. While most of the managers at JYPE personally drove their idols around, Nayeon had her own professional driver. Perks of being the company's main moneymaker, after all. </p><p>Besides, Mina didn’t want to drive. The last time she did, well...</p><p>"You're my sixth manager now," the older girl said, shooting her a wry grin, "That must say a lot about me." </p><p>"Or your previous managers," Mina pointed out. When the van stopped in front of them, she was quick to pull the door open for Nayeon, even though it made her feel uneasy, "I was told they weren't competent enough." </p><p>Nayeon shrugged, not yet entering the vehicle. She gave Mina a calculating look. "Do you think you are?" she asked, painfully blunt. Mina felt a jolt of anxiety shoot through her. </p><p>She forced it down. "We'll see." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next few days found Nayeon slowly adjusting to Mina’s presence in her daily routine. The shift was so gradual and slow she almost didn’t notice that anything had changed. But while Nayeon’s previous managers were loud and intrusive in her personal affairs, to the extent of being bossy, Mina was the complete opposite. She spent the first week of her new job observing and taking notes of how Nayeon worked. Since the idol wasn’t booked with any new dramas and was currently preparing for her comeback, they spent most of their time at the company. Nayeon would record her songs and Mina would wait outside. Sometimes, if Nayeon asked, Mina would be ordering food and grabbing water bottles for her.</p><p>Since Mina was going to be in charge of everything in Nayeon’s career, it made sense that she’d spent the first week of her new job researching. </p><p>Nayeon didn’t think much of it. Mina was just another manager she’d have to get used to. Sooner or later, Nayeon would do something stupid—like get into a scandal or be wrapped up in a controversial article—and Mina would leave, whether it was by her own choice or not. Like the rest of Nayeon’s managers did. She thought of Minso-unnie and a wave of guilt washed over her again. Guess she wasn’t able to give her the job back. Oh well… </p><p>“Manager-ssi,” Nayeon began one day after a recording session. They were seated in the van and Mina was browsing through several papers Nayeon didn’t care much about. It was understandable that Mina would be twice as busy as her. It was the middle of comeback season, after all. Her new album was entitled <strong>24/7</strong>, named after the title track she helped write with the company. </p><p>Mina looked up from her notes. “Yes, Nayeon-ssi?” </p><p>“I want to get some bubble tea.”</p><p>“Okay. Do you want me to order you some and have it delivered to your apartment?” </p><p>Nayeon pouted. “Can we go to the shop?”</p><p>“You know we can’t do that,” Mina said, “You’re under strict supervision. I can’t let you waltz around in public just for bubble tea.”</p><p>“Even if I begged on my knees?”</p><p>“Even until then.” Mina’s tone was firm. </p><p>Nayeon let out an annoyed sigh. She <em>really </em>wanted some bubble tea. Before, when she asked her managers if she could grab one, they always obliged. It was better than having her sneak out as a form of retaliation later on. But Mina was new so it was understandable that she didn’t know about Nayeon’s habit of going places without telling her manager. She leaned back on the headrest, arms crossed, as she playfully glared at Mina. Unfortunately for her, Mina was too busy checking through some documents to notice. </p><p>“What are you looking at?” Nayeon asked.</p><p>“I printed out the emails from several organizations and companies who want to collaborate with you,” Mina answered, sparing her a quick glance, “There’s a lot.”</p><p>Nayeon snorted. “You’ll get used to it.” </p><p>“Is this what it’s like to be South Korea’s top idol?” </p><p>Nayeon paused, frowning. Perhaps she imagined it but it seemed like there was something in Mina’s tone that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. It sounded like a hint of bitterness for some reason. Still, it was none of her business so Nayeon just shrugged and looked out the window. “Guess you could say that,” she replied, “It’s not all fun, though.” </p><p>“Judging by the fact you went through five managers in your four-year career makes that clear.” Mina finally put away the documents and flinched when the van suddenly drove over a bump on the road. Nayeon noticed but didn’t say anything. Maybe Mina was just jumpy like that. </p><p>“What did the company tell you about me?” Nayeon asked, genuinely curious. </p><p>Mina met her gaze. “Why do you want to know?” </p><p>“I just do.” </p><p>Mina was different from Nayeon’s other managers. She was younger, close to her age, so it changed the whole dynamic between them. The previous ones were significantly older, which gave them an imposing vibe. Nayeon didn’t like that. She didn’t like it when her managers tried to control her, especially when they were supposed to be working for <em>her</em>, after all. She remembered a time when one of them constantly checked her phone messages in case she was seeing somebody, wanting nothing more than to prevent a dating scandal.</p><p>Hopefully, this wasn’t going to be a repeat of that. </p><p>Mina thought about her question. Her right hand moved and curled into a fist. When she started talking, Nayeon noticed the way she lightly hit her knee. “They told me you don’t listen to your managers,” she explained, “and that you’re a wildcard.” </p><p>Nayeon scoffed, rolling her eyes, despite the truth in those words. “Please,” she said, “I listen to my managers <em>sometimes</em>, as long as they’re not making stupid decisions for me.” </p><p>“Enlighten me,” Mina said, turning her body to face hers. She was still tapping on her knee and Nayeon’s eyes followed the movement. It was kind of distracting. </p><p>“There was this one time I didn’t want to go to this talk show because I didn’t like the host's sexist remarks from past interviews,” Nayeon narrated, silently fuming as she remembered, “and my manager didn’t listen to me so I ended up looking really bitchy the whole time. The articles published that day stained my reputation a bit." </p><p>"I remember." Mina pursed her lips. "Your fans were quick to defend you." </p><p>"They always are." </p><p>Mina grew quiet. It seemed like she was deep in thought. Nayeon was about to open conversation again when her manager beat her to it, "Is there anything you don't want me to do?" </p><p>Nayeon quickly shut her mouth, tilting her head to the side in a silent question. Mina shrugged and halted her knee tapping. "Being your manager is a heavy role to play," she admitted begrudgingly and Nayeon resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "but I think we both want our lives to be easy, don't you?" </p><p>"Ah," Nayeon said, "You're one of those '<em>I'm your friend'</em> managers I've had before." </p><p>"Is that such a bad thing?"</p><p>"It's never worked on me before."</p><p>"Maybe they were never really your friends in the first place, unnie," Mina said gently, lips quirking at the corners, "I'm younger than you but I'm in charge of what you do, where you go, what your schedule is and how you live your career. There's an imbalance, right? You're probably not used to this." </p><p>Nayeon smirked. "Some people just get along with others better than me," she said. </p><p>"I hope that I can be one of those people then,” Mina said coolly before she turned back to the paperwork she had on her lap, “<em>Anyway</em>, we have an early shoot tomorrow. Please don’t be late and get ready by the time I arrive at your apartment.” </p><p>Nayeon sighed grumpily and looked outside. “Gotcha, boss,” she grumbled. The radio was playing a song by IU, one of her favorite artists. She crossed her arms and let the music wash over her. In the back of her head, she kept thinking about a large-sized cup of bubble tea, filled with boba pearls and egg pudding. She didn’t even know what flavor she was going to get but she knew that she wanted one. If her manager wasn't going to get it for her, then she'd have to resort to other methods… </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Mina lived half an hour away from where Nayeon’s apartment was. After Nayeon’s recording sessions were over for the day and the idol was dropped off at her place, Mina gave her address to the driver and longed to go home already. The traffic downtown doubled the amount of time it usually took for her to get home. Frustrated at how long it was taking, Mina’s eyes dropped back to the paperwork she had in her hands. </p><p>Nayeon had a lot of deals and offers from other companies. As her manager, Mina was tasked to find the most practical ones, those that guaranteed either short-time or long-time success in the middle of Nayeon’s already tight schedule. Once she did that, all she had to do next was send the names of the companies and their offers to the higher-ups. They’d be the ones in charge of what to make out of it. Then Mina had to talk it out with <em>their </em>managers afterwards. </p><p>Mina sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. </p><p>It was only her first week on the job and she was already stressing out about a number of things. One: Nayeon’s upcoming comeback, which meant she had to schedule a VLive showcase and the idol’s respective hair and make-up stylists. Two: she had to sift through <em>hundreds </em>of collaboration offers and CF deals by different companies and organizations and find the one most suited for Nayeon. Lastly, she had to keep the idol in check for the following days leading up to her comeback. This meant keeping her happy enough that she wouldn’t start acting up, the same way she did with her previous managers. </p><p>The car suddenly jolted, presumably passing over a manhole. Mina jumped in her seat, heart lurching painfully inside her chest. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Her right hand curled up again and she spent the next several minutes hitting her right knee. The repetitive motion was enough to calm her down. </p><p>This was going to be a long ride. </p><p>It took another half hour before Mina was finally dropped off at her apartment. She thanked the driver and told him that she needed to be picked up tomorrow morning at eight o’clock sharp. Nayeon had an album jacket shooting at 9:00 AM. They had to be early to utilize their afternoon for <em>another </em>recording session. </p><p>Mina sighed as she rode the elevator up to the eight floor. Being a manager was exhausting but at least she didn’t have to pretend she wasn’t tired. Nayeon, on the other hand, constantly had to put up a smile on her face. Who knows how many leeches from Dispatch were all over the place… just hidden in plain sight. One wrong picture could ruin her career. </p><p>In her back pocket, she felt her phone vibrating. She fished it out, balancing all her paperwork in one hand, and brightened up at the sight of Jeongyeon’s name on the screen. When she felt the elevator stopping on her floor, she answered the call. </p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Mina asked, remembering that it was a Wednesday night. Jeongyeon usually had a shift at some cafe on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays. It helped her save up for new photography equipment. </p><p>“<em>Well, hello to you too,</em>” Jeongyeon greeted dryly, “<em>Ryujin's at the counter right now. Plus, it’s a slow night. Everybody’s already got their orders. But enough about that, how are you?" </em></p><p>“I’m fine, thanks for asking.” </p><p>“<em>Good.</em>” Jeongyeon hummed. “<em>How’s the new job?</em>” </p><p>Mina hesitated. She didn’t want to worry Jeongyeon about the new details of her job. But she did inform her that she was working as a manager now. The problem was, she didn’t tell Jeongyeon that it was Im Nayeon she was managing. Her friend, like nearly everybody else in South Korea, was a <em>huge </em>fan. </p><p>Not that Mina wasn’t a fan either. She was just desensitized when it came to idols.  To be a manager, you had to make sure you weren't crazed fans of the ones you were managing. Mina knows about Im Nayeon, of course, and everything tied to her name: dramas, songs, collabs and endorsements… There was a lot. </p><p>“Good,” Mina replied, “It took a while for me to adjust.” </p><p>“<em>You’re doing great already</em>,” Jeongyeon said, sounding proud, “<em>There aren’t any new scandals online so that means whoever you’re managing is clearly being managed well</em>.”</p><p>Mina laughed nervously as she fiddled with the key to her apartment and pushed the door open. She thought of Nayeon’s latest scrape with Dispatch and her scandal with Park Jinyoung of GOT7, which still had to die down. “You could say that,” she muttered, turning the lights on and collapsing on the sofa. </p><p>“<em>Are you going to tell me who it is or not?</em>” </p><p>“That’d be against company rules.” Technically a lie. Mina could tell anybody that she was working with Im Nayeon. Sooner or later, she’ll be seen with her in public anyway. It wasn’t exactly what she wanted when she signed up for JYPE a few years ago but it would have to do. </p><p>But Jeongyeon didn’t have to know that. </p><p>“<em>Ugh</em>,” her friend said, groaning, “<em>No fun at all.</em>” </p><p>“Ha ha.” </p><p>“<em>Is it Chou Tzuyu?</em>” Jeongyeon asked excitedly, “<em>She debuted a few months ago but she’s already so popular!</em>” </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“<em>Minatozaki Sana? Oh my God—</em>please<em> tell me it’s her.</em>” </p><p>Mina swallowed nervously. Her best friend was getting closer to the truth. “Guessed wrong.”</p><p>“<em>Is it—oh wait, hang on, there’s a customer and Ryujin went to the back</em>—” There was the sounds of a chair scraping and footsteps but Jeongyeon didn’t turn off her phone. She probably thought she could quickly finish with this customer and get back to her little guessing game with Mina.</p><p>Mina, in turn, started taking off her shoes and jacket. She couldn’t wait to relax in a well-needed bubble bath, especially after such a tiring day of working through countless paperwork and running around the company to keep Nayeon happy. She also had to send in her daily reports to her superiors, who would basically summarize her progress with Nayeon to JYP. All in all, it was a lot more stressful being a manager than being in PR. </p><p>“<em>Hi, welcome to </em><strong>Gong Cha<em>. </em></strong><em>How can I help you to</em>—<em>wait, you’re Im Nayeon—</em>"</p><p>Mina froze, dropping her shoe on the ground. She briefly remembered what Nayeon had said in the van earlier, half an hour before she left Mina’s care: <em>I want to get some bubble tea</em>. For a split second, she contemplated just letting Nayeon be. She probably just wanted a quick drink. </p><p>Still, Jeongyeon would definitely ask for a picture… and post it online. </p><p>JYP’s voice in the back of her mind was what egged Mina to pull her shoes on, leave the apartment and head into the dead of night. </p><p><em>I’m hoping that having a manager around the same age she is will help… </em>tame <em>her</em>.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon should’ve thought better than to disguise herself with her trademark grey hoodie and sunglasses, especially when she was heading for a popular bubble tea shop. Still, <strong>Gong Cha </strong>was the nearest one in her area. She didn’t really want to bother with Dispatch and fansites taking pictures of her ordering some drinks. So she dressed down to her most comfortable outfit and told herself that she would only take half an hour tops. </p><p>However, the girl at the counter seemed to have other plans. She was taller than Nayeon by a few inches with short, dirty blonde hair tied in a low ponytail behind her head. She wore a cap with the shop’s brand embroidered on the center, round glasses and a crooked smile. <em>Pretty</em>, Nayeon thought to herself. </p><p>"You're Im Nayeon," the girl repeated, mouth hanging wide open, "<em>The </em>Im Nayeon." </p><p>Nayeon smiled hesitantly at her. It was nice to be recognized but she didn't want to cause a ruckus now. All she wanted was some bubble tea. </p><p>"Hi," she greeted, looking around the shop. Most of the tables were filled with people enjoying their drinks and hanging out with their friends. Thankfully, none of them were paying attention to her. As she looked around, she spotted an available table near the door and decided to take a seat there once she finished with her order. </p><p>"Oh my God," the girl muttered, slapping herself awake, "It's really <em>you</em>."</p><p>Nayeon blinked, surprised at the move. "Uh, yeah," she said, adjusting her sunglasses, "I'm flattered that you'd recognize me in my outfit—" </p><p>"You wore the <em>exact </em>same hoodie at some radio show," the girl said quickly, her smile growing even wider, "That's how I recognized you!" </p><p>Nayeon raised her eyebrows and nodded to herself. Of course her fans would know her by her clothes. It was slightly creepy but she appreciated the dedication and effort. Even she couldn't keep up with the outfits she wore to her events and schedules. </p><p>"Right," she said, forcing another smile. That was how JYPE trained her, after all. Just <em>smile </em>at everybody. She pointed to the menu behind the girl—<em>Jeongyeon</em>, she read on the nametag—and added, "I'm just here to order some Taro Milk Tea?" </p><p>Now it was Jeongyeon's turn to blink. "Oh, right!" she said, punching a few buttons on the machine, "Uh, size? Sugar level? Add-ons?" </p><p>Nayeon told her of the details and skittered towards the nearest available table by the door. She kept her head down, not wanting to attract more attention than she already has. With a quick glance around the shop, she pulled out her phone and skimmed through some texts. </p><p>There was one from Sana, telling her of the new song Day6 just released. Nayeon replied that she'll listen to it soon. Then she scrolled a bit further down and spotted a message from her choreographer—Hirai Momo—informing her that their dance practice for this Saturday would have to be postponed since some of the back-up couldn't come. Nayeon replied to that message with a thumbs-up as well. </p><p>Ten minutes later, Nayeon looked up when she sensed somebody putting a drink on her table. It was Jeongyeon. </p><p>"So," the barista said, "Im Nayeon." </p><p>"Yes," Nayeon said, raising her eyebrows slightly, "Jeongyeon from <strong>Gong Cha</strong>." </p><p>"My name is Yoo Jeongyeon," the other girl said, smiling brightly at her, "and I was wondering if I could get an autograph?" </p><p>"Yeah, of course," Nayeon replied easily, taking a quick sip of her drink. She waited for Jeongyeon to head back to the counter, grab a notebook and return with the largest grin on her face. </p><p>Nayeon always liked talking to her fans but she just hoped this particular one wouldn't catch anybody else's attention. If the company knew that she was waltzing around again without a proper disguise, then it would be hell on earth. Especially since people thought she was dating Park Jinyoung of GOT7.</p><p>Thankfully, Jeongyeon didn't say anything about that particular Dispatch rumor and instead asked, "Is that your favorite flavor?" </p><p>"Oh, my usual order is super complicated and I didn't want to take a long time," Nayeon replied, taking the notebook and signing it with a small message: <em>Thank you for the bubble tea, Yoo Jeongyeon from <strong>Gong Cha</strong> - Nayeonnnie &lt;3 </em></p><p>Jeongyeon surprised Nayeon by taking a seat in front of her after she received her autograph. “Does that mean you don’t like it here?” </p><p>“I didn’t say that—” </p><p>The barista laughed and waved her off. “I’m kidding,” she said, “If I told the public that you didn’t like <strong>Gong Cha</strong>, then I’d be out of a job.” </p><p>“Touché,” Nayeon said, smirking. She knew that she had to leave but she liked talking to her fans, even if it was a quick moment. It would be rude to leave now, especially since Jeongyeon clearly wanted to talk to her. She leaned forward in her seat, leaning her chin against her fist. “Do you like working here, Yoo Jeongyeon from <strong>Gong Cha</strong>?” she asked. </p><p>Jeongyeon sheepishly adjusted her glasses. “It helps pay the bills,” she answered, “and it’s not as demanding as the other jobs I’ve had.” </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“I worked at a small restaurant before and it was very… <em>hectic</em>.” </p><p>Nayeon nodded, understanding the sentiment. She had family and friends working in the food industry. Another reason why she chose the entertainment industry to work in. She took another sip of her drink and said, “You didn’t answer my question though.”</p><p>Jeongyeon raised her eyebrows. “If I like my job?” she asked and Nayeon nodded. The girl looked around, making sure the counter was well handled by her co-worker, and took off her cap. “It’s okay,” she said, shrugging, “I like learning about people’s names and their orders. Plus, there’s an off chance that I get to meet idols like you.” </p><p>Nayeon giggled, rolling her eyes. “We’re humans too, you know,” she pointed out. </p><p>“I know,” Jeongyeon agreed, “but for me, you guys are the best kind of humans.”</p><p>The comment was so genuine that Nayeon felt warmth flourishing in her chest. She ducked her head, smiling to herself. Talking to fans was always humbling. It reminded her why she stuck so long in the industry, even if it got extremely difficult at times. </p><p>The two of them continued to have small talk, discussing their respective jobs. Of course, Nayeon couldn’t spoil anything about her upcoming comeback and Jeongyeon shared that she was in her final year of college, studying photography. She had all kinds of equipment that captured moments she wanted to immortalize. When Jeongyeon had to leave because a bunch of college students suddenly arrived to order some bubble tea, Nayeon ducked her head down and made sure that she wasn’t seen. It was okay to talk to a single fan and Jeongyeon even promised not to post anything regarding her visit here but if she was seen by more people… </p><p>Just as she was about to leave, somebody took a seat next to her, seemingly out of breath. </p><p>“There you are,” the person grumbled.</p><p>Nayeon’s heart jumped in her throat. She looked up, expecting to see another fan, and didn’t exactly know how to feel when she realized it was her manager sitting in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Mina gestured for Nayeon to keep her mouth shut as she waited for the long line of college students to leave. As they waited, she tried to catch her breath. Running from the taxi as it got stalled a few blocks away due to the still ongoing traffic made her lungs feel like they were on fire. She rubbed her legs under the table, wincing when she felt pain in some parts. </p><p>Gradually, the college students left with their take-out.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to be here,” Mina grumbled, shooting the idol a glare, “What on earth were you thinking?” </p><p>Nayeon scoffed, looking offended. “I’m not someone you need to babysit,” she said, taking another long sip of the cursed bubble tea of hers, “I told you I wanted bubble tea, remember?” </p><p>“You could’ve just had it delivered to your apartment,” Mina grumbled.</p><p>“And risk the chances of the delivery guy seeing my beautiful face and even more beautiful home?” Nayeon scoffed at her. “Rule 1 of being an idol, Manager-ssi: you don’t reveal where you live. Seems like you’ve got a lot to learn.”</p><p>Mina frowned. She didn’t like the way Nayeon spoke to her. Sure, she might’ve been younger but it felt very condescending to be the receiving end of that tone. Now, she understood what the other managers had to deal with on a daily basis. </p><p>“You’re right,” she said, shaking her head, “but still, you could’ve been caught by the public. What would they think?”</p><p>Nayeon shot her a look. “They’d think that I’m just grabbing some bubble tea.”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Mina growled, jerking her head to the counter, where Jeongyeon and her co-worker were busy cleaning up after the college students left, “They would think that you had something to do with Jeongyeon-ah. And if they asked her, then they might figure out that you live close by. Can you imagine the amount of reporters and Dispatch waiting for you each time you left your place? You’ll never be able to go home peacefully each time. Please use your head for once, Nayeon-ssi.” </p><p>Mina expected Nayeon to jump at the thinly-veiled threat at the end of the sentence but instead, the idol tilted her head to the side, narrowed her eyes and asked, “You know Jeongyeon?” </p><p>There was a moment of silence when Mina didn’t answer. </p><p>“So, that’s how you figured out I was here,” Nayeon murmured, finishing off her drink with raised eyebrows, “Didn’t peg you to be the one to spy on me.”</p><p>“I didn’t spy!” Mina said adamantly, shaking her head, “I heard her mention your name when she called me. She’s my best friend.” </p><p>“And you rushed here to make sure I wouldn’t get into trouble.”</p><p>“Of course,” Mina said, “I’m your manager. It’s my job to make sure you stay in line.” </p><p>Nayeon smirked at her, adjusting her hoodie and sunglasses. “What if I don’t want to stay in line, Manager-ssi?” she asked before she raised her hand and called for Jeongyeon to come over. </p><p>Mina groaned and covered her face.</p><p>When Jeongyeon came strutting back to their table, Nayeon had the biggest smile on her face. Her teeth made her look like an over-excited bunny. Mina inhaled a deep breath and turned to look at her best friend.</p><p>The look on Jeongyeon’s face was priceless. </p><p>“Mi—Mina—<em>Mina</em>?” her best friend yelped, dropping on the available seat in front of the idol and her manager, “How—what—why—?” </p><p>“I’m her manager,” Mina explained quickly, shushing Jeongyeon up before she could make a ruckus.</p><p>Jeongyeon’s eyes widened comically. “Wow,” she said, rubbing at her face, “I did <em>not </em>see that coming. Like at all. I knew that you were a manager but I didn’t expect—like—of all <em>idols </em>right now—”</p><p>“Are you disappointed?” Nayeon asked, pouting cutely.</p><p>Jeongyeon blushed and looked away. “Of course not,” she said. Her gob smacked look turned into a wide grin. “Hell, I’m <em>amazed</em>. My best friend gets to hang out with Im Nayeon!” </p><p>“<em>Ssshh</em>!” Mina hushed furiously, glancing around the shop, “You don’t have to be so <em>loud</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, right, Nayeon’s an idol, of course.” </p><p>Nayeon winked. “But human, remember?” </p><p>Mina didn’t have time for this right now. She had to take Nayeon back to her apartment and make sure she stayed there. So she rose to her feet, waited for the idol to do the same thing and told Jeongyeon that she’d tell her everything tomorrow. Her best friend, always so laid back and carefree, nodded seriously and hugged Mina before they left. Then she offered Nayeon a sheepish smile and thanked her for the autograph. </p><p>When they were on the streets, Mina checked the time on her phone. It was nearing ten o’clock. </p><p>“Are you going to tell the company?” Nayeon asked, hugging her arms. She made sure to duck her head when people came close.</p><p>Mina frowned, walking towards the pedestrian lane. “Why would I do that?”</p><p>“You seem like the type.” </p><p>“The type of what?”</p><p>Nayeon shrugged, leading the way to her apartment. It was just across the street. Mina followed, keeping her eyes open for any suspicious activities. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Seoul but she knew how crazy the saesangs could get. She always witnessed a bunch of them waiting outside the company during her work hours when she was still in PR. </p><p>“The type of manager who snitches at me,” Nayeon replied casually, “Every time that happens, the company always takes away my Instagram and VLive rights.” </p><p>Mina’s frown deepened. “I wouldn’t do that,” she said, “I don’t want to trouble you or anybody else.” </p><p>“Is it because you want to get along with me?” Judging from Nayeon’s tone, it wasn’t hard to imagine her smirking.</p><p>This was clearly a repeat from the conversation back in the van earlier. Mina thought deeply about her next answer, making sure to follow Nayeon closely from behind.</p><p>“Well?” Nayeon asked as they found themselves standing in front of the idol’s apartment. </p><p>Mina clenched her right fist and hit the side of her thigh. The pain from running earlier had ebbed away. Now, it just throbbed. </p><p>“Yes,” Mina answered curtly, “I want to get along with you.” </p><p>“I don’t think you’ve done a very good job on that,” Nayeon quipped, chuckling to herself. </p><p>Mina sighed. “It might take a while,” she said, “but I do hope that we reach an understanding.” </p><p>Nayeon’s face was covered by the shadow of her hoodie but Mina could still her lips forming a sly smile. Is this what it was like to be up close and personal to South Korea’s top idol? Was Mina’s career going to be spent deciphering that smile? So that she could prepare for the things Nayeon would inevitably do without her consent? </p><p>“Why do you care if we reach an understanding or not?” Nayeon asked, still smiling, “You won’t last. None of my managers do.” </p><p>Mina felt the words settle uneasily in her stomach. Her jaw hardened. She continued to hit the side of her thigh. </p><p>“Because,” she said quietly, “I need this job, Nayeon-ssi.” </p><p>Nayeon must not have expected that answer because Mina was met with silence. When the younger girl looked up, she saw the idol’s face scrunched up in contemplation. It took a few seconds before Nayeon responded with a polite, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Manager-ssi” and walked up the stairs to her unit. </p><p>Mina didn’t stop hitting the side of her leg, even after she walked away as well.</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. same minds think alike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Nayeon stumbles across a well-kept secret and Mina tries to deal with her own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two hours early! Hehehe </p><p>I'm really excited to push out this chapter because we have DATZU!!! I firmly believe that Datzu deserves some love, especially since they're like best friends in real life. I've spent so long writing about Chaeyu that I'm excited to explore the Datzu dynamic hehehehe. Also, a few people have told me that they can feel the angst coming, which is true! Because I've set up everything to make it hurt hehe. </p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p><p>Song suggestion: Taylor Swift - It's Nice To Have A Friend</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon wiped the sweat off her brow when the music halted to a stop. </p><p>“You’re too stiff on your legs, unnie,” Momo, her choreographer, pointed out, “When the back-up dancers change positions, your legs need to bounce right back up to get started on the next move. Here, I’ll show you.” </p><p>The idol leaned on the mirror behind her and watched as Momo executed the next steps flawlessly and gracefully. It didn't take a genius for Nayeon to see what she had done wrong earlier. </p><p>"Okay, okay," she said, gesturing for the music to start again. One of the back-up dancers pressed play on the stereo and they regrouped once more. </p><p>Momo stayed in front, watching the performance with hawk eyes. Despite being one of the nicest trainers in the company, Hirai Momo was far from lenient when it came to Nayeon's dancing. She was the best and therefore, wanted the best for the idols as well. Nayeon appreciated this level of dedication, even if it came at a cost of her time and endurance in learning the choreography. </p><p>"You're moving your hips too much," Momo said once the music was over and Nayeon sat down on the floor, breathing heavily. </p><p>"I am?" the idol asked, sighing in agony at the prospect of doing everything <em>again</em>. It was nearly midnight at the company. All she wanted to do was go home. </p><p>"Yeah, that's why you're so exhausted," Momo told her gently, "because you're putting too much power in minor steps." </p><p>"Didn't you say that I had to give it my all in every part of the choreo?" Nayeon whined. </p><p>All Momo did was smirk at her. "Only if you have <em> my </em>endurance." </p><p>Nayeon groaned and refused to stand up. The other back-up dancers were resting as well. They had been practicing for <em>hours. </em>While Nayeon understood the amount of work they had to get through because comeback season was already so near, she just wanted a short break, even if it only was for an hour or two. </p><p>"One more time?" Momo asked.</p><p>Nayeon almost flat out refused but she knew that she had to fix out any tiny mistakes she made in the choreo to avoid making them again in the future. So, with an aggravated sigh, she stood back up and started dancing once again. </p><p>When they finished, Momo looked satisfied. </p><p>"Better," she told the group, clapping her hands. </p><p>Nayeon let out a small scream of "<em> Finally! </em>" to get rid of her exhaustion, making everybody else laugh around her. She caught Momo's happy grin in front of her and winked. As the rest of the back-up dancers all collected their things, Nayeon approached her trainer. </p><p>"Were you only saying that because I was really doing better or because you wanted to give me a break?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. </p><p>Momo just hummed. "I guess you can say both?" </p><p>"Momo-yah," Nayeon began, stomping her feet, "I don't want you to hold back during our practices. I don't want you getting soft on me just because we're friends." </p><p>"I'm <em>not </em>getting soft on you," Momo said gently, drying the back of her neck with her towel, "because you've constantly been improving. You make lesser mistakes nowadays." </p><p>"But they're still mistakes," Nayeon points out. </p><p>Momo smiles warmly at her, eyes crinkled around the corners. "You're doing great, unnie," she said, "but you need to go home, okay?" </p><p>Nayeon wanted to go home, of course, but not at the expense of her perfecting the choreography. She let out a sigh and nodded at her trainer's words. Momo, while harsh when it came to practice, was a sweetheart underneath it all. They had been friends since Nayeon debuted because Momo was always part of the company. She started out young as a trainer but never considered the idol life like so many else have. </p><p><em> It's not for me </em>, Momo had told her so long ago. </p><p>"Oh, by the way," Momo began, glancing over Nayeon's shoulder, "Sana-yah told me that you have a new manager." </p><p>Nayeon nodded once more. "Yeah." </p><p>"How is she?" </p><p>"Hmm." Nayeon didn't really know how to answer. Mina was… <em> younger </em>than many of her past managers. Not just physically but mentally as well. It was clear that she was inexperienced and relied heavily on the rules to guide her. The idol wasn't sure if Mina could cope with the demands of the job. It was just as hectic as Nayeon's own life. </p><p>Momo snickered. "That bad, already?" she asked. </p><p>"It's not that," Nayeon assured her, "but she's—how do I say this—<em>new</em>, I guess?" </p><p>"Is that a bad thing?" </p><p>Nayeon thought back to what happened last week and remembered Mina's words: <em> Because I need this job, Nayeon-ssi. </em></p><p>"I don't know yet," was the answer she settled for. </p><p>"Well, if you ever need someone to listen to your rants, you know where to find me," Momo told her, reaching out and squeezing Nayeon's shoulder. Then she walked off to grab a bottle of water. </p><p>Nayeon exhaled loudly and clapped her hands to grab everybody's attention. "Thank you for your hard work, everyone," she called, smiling at the back-up dancers, "In two weeks, we'll be having our comeback so let's keep our heads up! <em> Hwaiting </em>!" </p><p>They returned the sentiment and soon, everybody was packed up and geared to go. Nayeon and Momo walked together as they left the practice room, discussing certain parts of the choreo that weren't exactly clear for the idol. They took their time, even stopping by the vending machine to grab some <b>Pocari Sweat</b>, a brand tied to Sana's name. </p><p>"Oh, I got a new dog," Momo told Nayeon as they wandered off to the waiting room. It was dark in the company, as everybody had left for the night and the lights, save for the ones outside in the building, were already switched off. </p><p>"<em>Another </em> one?" Nayeon asked, trying to remember how many dogs were in Momo's possession. </p><p>"Yeah," the trainer said, "His name is Boo, you should come visit—"</p><p>Nayeon didn't hear the rest of Momo's words because she was caught off guard at the sight of a familiar figure in the waiting room, hunched over a laptop with the screen lighting up her features. At first, she thought it must've been an intruder that the security guards didn't notice since everybody has already gone home. But once her eyes adjusted to the dark, Nayeon realized that it was her manager. </p><p>"Manager-ssi," she called, putting a hand up for Momo, "I didn't realize you were still here."</p><p>Mina looked up. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail behind her and glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. With her mint green hoodie, she looked <em>years </em>younger. Almost like a highschooler and nothing like Nayeon's manager. </p><p>"I was waiting for you," Mina said, putting away her laptop and rising to her feet. </p><p>Nayeon ignored Momo's pointed look. "You didn't have to," she said, "I'm able to go home on my own. A friend is with me, after all.” She gestured to the trainer and introduced the two: "Momo-yah, this is my manager, Myoui Mina, and Mina-ssi, this is Hirai Momo, my choreographer and trainer."</p><p>"Hello, Manager-ssi," Momo greeted, bowing down, "It's a pleasure to meet you." </p><p>Mina returned the bow. "I'm sorry we couldn't get acquainted earlier," she said, "I had a meeting with the higher-ups regarding Nayeon's VLive showcase for the comeback." </p><p>"It's alright," Momo said, smiling at the manager, "We were busy practicing all day long." </p><p>"Thank you for your hardwork," Mina replied, returning the smile. </p><p>Nayeon broke off the friendly meeting with a pointed cough. “<em>Anyway</em>," she said, glancing at Mina, "You could've gone home. It's already midnight." </p><p>The manager just shrugged. “Like I said, I was waiting for you.” </p><p>Nayeon wasn’t quite sure what to make of that response but she didn’t want to cause any misunderstandings. She waved goodbye to Momo, who lived near the company, and followed after Mina. There was already a taxi waiting for them. Guess Mina told their driver to go home already. </p><p>As they clambered inside, Nayeon noticed Mina double-checking her seatbelt. It was a small habit she kept seeing the more they spent time together. Mina always asked Nayeon to do the same thing as well. Nayeon obliged out of necessity.</p><p>“You should've been sleeping by now,” Nayeon murmured, “Sure, being a manager means we’re expected to be together at all times but you could’ve asked somebody else to check up on me.” </p><p>Mina sighed and looked out the window. “I wanted to,” she said, glancing at Nayeon from the corner of her eye, “and I was also working on a few things.” </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Just some emails.” </p><p>Nayeon nodded and looked out her own window as well. Things were starting to get more hectic as comeback season drew nearer. Thankfully, her Instagram rights were returned to her. Now, she spent the majority of her time reading through the comment section of her latest posts. Many of them were thoughtful, loving messages from her fans. Of course, she couldn’t post whatever she wanted as she had to make sure Mina agreed to whatever she was posting online. </p><p>“Where do you live?” Nayeon asked once she saw that they were nearing her apartment. </p><p>Mina hummed. “Half an hour away.” </p><p>Nayeon frowned. "That accounts for traffic, right?"</p><p>"If the traffic is bad, sometimes the ride is longer." </p><p>"Manager-ssi…" </p><p>Mina shrugged. "It's my job," she explained, "so I don't mind." </p><p>Nayeon didn't know what to say to that so she just crossed her arms and resumed staring out the window. She thought back to the previous month with Mina as her manager. Except for that bubble tea incident, the two of them were working well together. Mina was more attuned to her needs now, ordering food that the idol liked but didn't offer too many carbs, and making sure Nayeon had enough snacks to keep her going during busy days. Slowly, Mina was getting to know Nayeon. Nayeon, on the other hand, only had bits and snippets to work with. </p><p>They might not have had the best start but it was better than all her previous managers combined. </p><p>The car stopped a few blocks away from Nayeon's apartment. The idol said her goodbyes to Mina and left the car. She knew, without having to look back, that Mina was waiting for her to head inside the building before going her own separate way. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Sunday wasn't as busy as the rest of the week. </p><p>Mina made plans with Jeongyeon to meet up with her at Gong Cha so that they could catch up on the latter's break and Mina could work on her emails. Nayeon was presumably resting back home, or Mina hoped. When she woke up that day, she got a text from the idol saying that she had invited some friends over at her place and didn't need 'supervision' from her manager. Mima agreed but only if Nayeon kept her updated about her whereabouts. </p><p>Nayeon’s standard “<b><em>don’t need a babysitter</em></b>” was the only reply Mina got. </p><p>When Mina arrived at the shop, Jeongyeon was already on break and eating at one of the farthest tables in the back. She was munching happily on a packed lunch her mom had made for her and waved Mina over when she caught sight of her. At the counter, Mina passed by Ryujin, the punk senior at the local high school, who also said her greetings. </p><p>“I was afraid you’d forgotten all about me,” Jeongyeon said, pouting when Mina took a seat in front of her. </p><p>“Why would you think that?” Mina asked as she pulled out her laptop from her bag.</p><p>“Because you promised to tell me everything <em> two weeks ago </em>!” </p><p>Mina made a face. "I'm a busy person now," she said, "My hours aren't exactly clear-cut." </p><p>"Tell me about it." </p><p>So Mina did. She explained the reasoning behind JYP's decision to put her as Im Nayeon's new manager. She told Jeongyeon about the rules that came with this position: <em> Keep Nayeon happy, keep her out of trouble, keep her in line. </em>She shared the hectic schedules, the late nights of practice and Nayeon's eccentric personality. As she did so, she kept asking Jeongyeon not to tell this to anyone else. "I signed an NDA," Mina explained, looking around discreetly, "so they could sue me if this gets out." </p><p>After she finished, Mina realized how good it felt to talk about her new job. While it was more demanding than anybody else's, she knew the payoff would be good. Besides, working closely with idols might not have been her first career choice but it was still within the path she wanted for herself. </p><p>Jeongyeon must've been thinking through the same lines because she looked at Mina with worry in her eyes. </p><p>"Is this what you want?" she asked. </p><p>Mina felt a phantom pain in her right leg and curled her fingers over her knee. <em> It will pass. </em> "Yeah," she said, even though it didn't feel like the truth. It wasn't a lie either. It just felt… <em> wrong.  </em></p><p>Jeongyeon sighed. "I know that you don't want to talk about what happened…" </p><p>"Then don't bring it up." </p><p>Her best friend was quiet for a few short seconds. "Don't you think it's… a bad idea to be working so closely with an idol?" she asked hesitantly, “Not just <em> any </em>idol but Im Nayeon…” </p><p>Mina waved her off and opened her laptop. "I'll be fine," she answered with a rough tone, "What happened before is in the past. There's Im nothing I can do about that now. Besides, Nayeon is a talented, hardworking woman and I’m very grateful to be working closely with her." </p><p>"Mina-yah…"</p><p><em> "Jeong </em>." Mina pushed away intrusive thoughts that she had spent so long burying and forced herself to smile. "This is what I want." </p><p>Jeongyeon bit her lip and shook her head in defeat. "If you say so," she said, putting away her lunch box and heading to the back of the store. </p><p>Mina rubbed at the bridge of her nose and inhaled shakily. Each time Jeongyeon reminded her of what happened in the past, Mina had to try her best not to let the self-loathing and pity wash over her. What happened, happened. No matter how much she wanted to change the past, she couldn't. Everyday since that fateful day had been spent trying to get her life on track. </p><p>Working at JYPE was crucial.</p><p>If she lost this job… Mina would lose <em>years </em>of her life. </p><p>Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when she heard a loud crash from outside the store. She looked up from her laptop and spotted a girl around the same age frantically getting up after she headbutted a bunch of trash cans. The girl yelled out a couple of apologies that even Mina could hear through the thick window separating the store and the outside world. She seemed to be looking for something, eyes narrowed and back hunched over. </p><p>Jeongyeon came back and did a double-take at the scene that was unfolding outside. "Hang on," she grumbled, "That's Kim Dahyun." </p><p>Mina snorted, still watching the girl. "You know her?" she asked. </p><p>"Yeah, she's a music major at my college. I think she's a sophomore now? We were in the same club for a while." </p><p>"Maybe you should help her out?" Mina suggested helpfully. </p><p>Jeongyeon made a face before she sighed and agreed. Mina, seeing that she didn't have anything better to do, got up and followed after her best friend. It was a perfect day outside—not too humid, not too windy. Mina leaned against the wall of the store as Jeongyeon approached the girl currently on her knees looking for something. </p><p>"Need help there, buddy?" </p><p>The girl—<em> Kim Dahyun</em>, Mina remembered—glanced up and brightened at the sight of Jeongyeon. Up close, Mina saw that her hair was dyed a bright orange color, tied in a single braid, and her skin was very pale. When she smiled, her cheeks puffed up. They looked as soft as marshmallow. </p><p>"Jeongyeon-unnie!" she greeted, "It's so nice to see you again! How have you been?” </p><p>“Good,” Jeongyeon replied, tilting her head to the side, “What about you? I’d think you were good too but since you’re currently on your hands and knees…” </p><p>“Oh!” Dahyun scrambled to her feet. “Sorry! I was looking for my pet hamster! I think he got away while I was doing my homework. It’s no big deal, I’ll find him!” </p><p>“Sure,” Jeongyeon said slowly, glancing around the streets. Mina understood what her best friend was thinking perfectly. It definitely wasn’t the ideal situation for a pet hamster to be running around without any supervision. She didn’t want to think about the worst-case scenario if they really did find Dahyun’s pet later on. Hopefully, traffic wasn’t hell on this lovely Sunday afternoon. </p><p>Dahyun was still searching, eyes narrowed in vain. Mina, not really knowing what else to do, stepped forward and bowed deeply to the younger girl. “Hello, my name is Myoui Mina,” she greeted, smiling politely, “Jeongyeon often forgets her manners so…”</p><p>Jeongyeon scoffed. “Forgive me for thinking about Dahyun’s pet! Poor old—I’m sorry, what’s its name?” </p><p>“Ahri,” Dahyun replied, grinning, “I got him with my girlfri—<em> friend </em>—a while ago. She’d kill me if she ever found out that he was missing…” The grin promptly vanished, replaced with worry and fear. It was such a quick change that both Mina and Jeongyeon didn’t even notice the way Dahyun corrected herself. </p><p>Mina was starting to feel bad for this girl before Dahyun realized that she hadn’t introduced herself. “Oh, I’m Kim Dahyun, by the way. I study Instrumental Music at Seoul National University.” She threw up a peace sign, her smile so wide that her eyes disappeared into tiny slits. </p><p>Mina liked her already. </p><p>“I’ll help you find Ahri,” she said, ignoring Jeongyeon’s raised eyebrows. It was better than poring over work emails all day long. Plus, it was going to serve as a distraction from her earlier conversation with her best friend. </p><p>Dahyun’s entire face lit up if it was even possible. </p><p>“Alright, you guys do you,” Jeongyeon said, chuckling to herself, “I’ve got work to do. I’ll watch over your stuff, Minari.” </p><p>Mina nodded and watched as Jeongyeon headed back to the store. Then she turned to look at Dahyun, who had resumed her search on her hands and knees, and joined her newfound friend.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sana and Tzuyu were making a mess in the kitchen.</p><p>“<em>Tzuyu-yah! </em>” Sana yelled, gasping in horror when the youngest member in their group added too much food colouring into their cake, “I already added blue earlier!” </p><p>Tzuyu stopped whatever she was doing and gaped at Sana. “You told me to do it for you,” she mumbled, “I heard you say it!” </p><p>“No, I was telling you that I <em> already </em> added the blue so that <em> you </em>don’t have to do it.” </p><p>“No, you didn’t.” </p><p>“Tzuyu-yah…”</p><p>“Sana-unnie…” </p><p>The two idols were set in a staring contest. Nayeon, watching from her place at the kitchen sink, sighed loudly and quickly put aside the plate she forgot to wash earlier this morning. She approached the table in which they were baking the cake and saw that the icing was now a bright blue color. </p><p>"My sister isn't going to like that," she commented lightly. </p><p>"Why can't you just order regular cake from the store like a normal person?" Sana asked dubiously, eyebrows raised, "Why did you ask us to do it for you?" </p><p>Nayeon sighed. "First of all," she began, "I didn't <em>ask </em>you to make the cake. I just mentioned my plans for today and after an hour, the two of you waltzed right in—" </p><p>Tzuyu frowned. "No, I didn't," she said, "Sana-unnie said that <em> you </em> invited us." </p><p>"I was perfectly happy with baking my own cake!" </p><p>Sana sighed dramatically, feigning offense at Nayeon's words. "If we let you bake your own cake, you would've burned this entire place down to the ground." </p><p>"Very funny." Nayeon huffed and looked down at the bowl of icing. It was definitely a mess. They were going for purple, Nayeon's favorite color, which she also shared with her sister, but now it seemed like they were going to have to scrap it and start over. </p><p>The three of them started over with Nayeon overseeing the entire process. The arguing lessened and everybody quickly formed a friendly rapport with each other. The cake they were baking in the oven finished and soon, Sana was having a blast decorating it. She had to be very careful. Otherwise, she was going to ruin the frosting. </p><p>Nayeon tugged Tzuyu over to the kitchen sink and the two of them started cleaning out the utensils they've used. </p><p>"I'm glad you have some time for yourself, unnie," Tzuyu said, drying out the whisks and spatulas. </p><p>"Hmm," Nayeon murmured, "Today's my sister's birthday so I got a pass." </p><p>"Seoyeon, right?" </p><p>"Yeah, she's turning 19." Nayeon grinned at the thought of her little sister, who would surely be ecstatic to have her back home. Nayeon was rarely home, after all. </p><p>"Are you celebrating somewhere?" Tzuyu asked, waiting for the next dish. </p><p>"Hmmm, just back home. It's going to be us family and friends. I bought her a few make-up stuff, though." </p><p>Tzuyu smiled. “I’m sure she’d like that.” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>The two of them finished drying the dishes and looked over at what Sana was doing. Thankfully, the cake looked <em>absolutely </em>gorgeous, covered in white frosting, lined with a swirly, purple design and complete with a few edible flowers that Tzuyu had brought along. As soon as Sana finished the lettering: <b> <em>Happy 19th birthday, Seoyeon! From unnie</em> </b> 💜 Nayeon hurried and took a picture of it.</p><p>“Are you going to post that to your fans?” Sana asked cheekily.</p><p>“And ruin the surprise for Seoyeon?” Nayeon snorted. “<em> Please </em>.”</p><p>When they checked the time, it was already mid-afternoon. Sana proposed that they order some snacks for their Netflix session since they still had some time to kill. Tzuyu was on board, wanting to spend more time with her unnies. </p><p>Nayeon checked her watch. Seyeon’s birthday party wouldn’t be until a few hours later.</p><p>“Do you think there’s someplace that sells bubble tea closeby?” Tzuyu asked, looking out the glass window of Nayeon’s apartment, “I’ve been craving one recently.” </p><p>Sana raised her eyebrows. “You’re not on a company-imposed diet?” she questioned. </p><p>“I am.” Tzuyu flashed an elfish grin. “But what the company won’t know won’t hurt them.”</p><p>Nayeon snickered and agreed with that sentiment. While she was thankful for everything the company had given her, some rules were just… plain annoying. She understood the reasoning behind them and the rules gradually became less strict as time passed on. But for new idols like Tzuyu, the rules were as strict as ever. This meant that Tzuyu had to live in the company dorms, forced to adhere to a company-imposed diet, could rarely reach out to her fans on her own and was under a three-year dating ban. </p><p>Nayeon was positive Tzuyu could make it through the other rules. The last one, however, would be far too difficult, especially since Tzuyu was already in a happy relationship long before she debuted. But they’d have to cross that bridge once they reached it. </p><p>“Thank God you’ve got a nice manager,” Sana said, appearing in the living room after she put the cake in the fridge, “Back when I started, Jihyo was so strict I forgot what <em> ice cream </em>tasted like for an entire year.” </p><p>“Elkie is more of a friend than a manager,” Tzuyu shared. </p><p>“Does she know about your girlfriend?” Nayeon asked. </p><p>Tzuyu’s silence was the only answer Nayeon needed. </p><p>“They might <em>act </em>like our friends,” the eldest in the group began as she walked over to where Tzuyu stood by the glass windows, “but at the end of the day, they work for the company. This is why Sana doesn’t disclose <em> everything </em>to Jihyo.” </p><p>Nayeon thought briefly of Mina: <em> Because I need this job, Nayeon-ssi.  </em></p><p>“Don’t mind her,” Sana happily chirped to Tzuyu, who averted her gaze, “Nayeon-unnie’s just very salty about her five managers. She was never friends with them.”</p><p>Nayeon groaned. “Sana...” </p><p>The idol shrugged, carefree as ever. “You’re right that I won’t tell Jihyo everything,” she said, “but still, she knows me better than anyone. Better than you two combined.” </p><p>Nayeon and Tzuyu didn’t have anything to say to that. Sana, deeming the conversation to be over already, waltzed right over to the couch and turned on the flatscreen TV. Another moment passed before the silence was broken by Tzuyu shaking her head, forcing a smile and saying, “I’ll be fine, unnies.” </p><p>Nayeon let out a sigh and looked down at the streets below her apartment. She spotted Gong Cha a few blocks away and remembered that Jeongyeon worked there. If she visited for a quick second and ordered some bubble tea for her friends, then the guilt at having ruined the mood would vanish. </p><p>“Is there anything you guys want?” she asked, walking over to the door and grabbing her jacket, “I’ll buy us some bubble tea.” </p><p>Sana and Tzuyu exchanged a glance. “Are you sure you won’t be recognized?” the former asked. </p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Nayeon waved away their worries. “I have a friend working there.”</p><p>It wasn’t a lie. Jeongyeon <em>was </em>a friend. A newly found one. She snickered at what Mina would think. </p><p>Sana was still skeptical. “Do you want us to come with you?” </p><p>“No, no, we’ll attract more attention if it’s the three of us...” </p><p>“Then I’ll go with you,” Tzuyu said firmly, “There’s three of us here so you might have a difficult time carrying everything back. Plus, I’m sure Sana will ask us to order some sides.”</p><p>“<em>Tteokbokki</em>!” Sana squealed, clapping her hands happily, “Maybe even some fries along the way. God, I’m <em>starving </em>after we made that cake. I’ll just text you the stuff that I want.” </p><p>Nayeon looked at Tzuyu who looked back at her with raised eyebrows, as if daring her to say no. </p><p>“Okay,” she finally relented, “Just wear your hoodie earlier. We don’t want to be seen.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ahri! Ahri! </em>” Dahyun squealed excitedly, running down the street once she caught sight of a tiny golden hamster munching through some trash near a few garbage cans. </p><p>Mina looked up from where she was crouched near the fire hydrant and let out a sigh of relief. She was so close to telling Dahyun that maybe she should just get a new hamster before her friend arrived but she was glad that it didn’t have to come to that. She stood up and walked over to Dahyun, now sitting cross-legged on the street with dirt on her face and a shivering hamster in her hands. It was understandable. They’d been searching for the hamster for over an hour. </p><p>“Hey, buddy,” Dahyun was whispering, sounding very close to tears, “Don’t you <em>ever </em>do that again. You scared the crap out of me.” </p><p>Mina let herself smile. It was clear Dahyun had a heart of gold. She was willing to look for the hamster on a fine Sunday afternoon, disregarding the fact that she looked like a crazy person on her hands and knees, all for her friend. Or maybe she just didn’t want to upset that said friend. Whatever the case, she found Ahri and she seemed ecstatic with this turn of events.  </p><p>Mina extended her hand out and helped Dahyun up to her feet. “Are you thirsty?” she asked. </p><p>Dahyun sheepishly nodded. She’d been calling for Ahri the whole time, after all. Mina nodded and guided Dahyun back to the store where she left her stuff and where Jeongyeon was presumably waiting for them. “I’ll treat you,” she said, “Is there anything you want?”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to,” Dahyun said, “It’s really okay—”</p><p>“I want to,” Mina insisted, “You’ve been through a tough afternoon.” </p><p>“But...”</p><p>Mina shot her a playful glare and Dahyun had to agree. </p><p>As they walked back to the shop, Mina pulled out her phone and checked a few messages. There was a single one from Nayeon and a picture of a birthday cake. The idol did mention that it was her sister’s birthday today, which was why she had the day off. The message read: “<b>ju<em>st baking a cake manager-ssi ;) no need to be worried lol</em> </b>”</p><p>“At least she’s updating me,” Mina mumbled to herself. </p><p>Dahyun, too occupied with brushing Ahri’s hair, didn’t notice Mina’s musings. The two of them entered the shop. The smell of tea wafting through the air felt like a warm embrace. A few of the tables were now filled with college students and young adults but it still wasn’t as busy as the rest of the week. </p><p>Of course, pets wouldn’t be allowed inside so Dahyun hastily stuffed Ahri into the pocket of her jacket, holding him firmly with one hand. Mina just ushered her along to the back where, as Jeongyeon had claimed earlier, her stuff remained untouched. </p><p>Speaking of Jeongyeon, the girl in question was manning the counter, talking to a few customers. She waved at Mina and Dahyun after the duo entered but quickly got back to work. Ryujin was the one making the drinks at rapid speed, clearly an expert in how bubble tea-making worked. </p><p>Mina told Dahyun to take a seat while she ordered their drinks. The younger girl wanted a simple chocolate drink and Mina had wrinkled her nose at how sweet that would taste. Hopefully, Jeongyeon would charge it on the house but she didn’t think her best friend had that kind of power in the store yet. So she pulled out her wallet, counted some bills and headed to the back of the line. </p><p>There was just one problem.</p><p>“Manager-ssi.”</p><p>Mina looked up and was met face-to-face with Im Nayeon. Behind her stood a tall girl with long dirty blonde hair and large eyes peeking from underneath a hoodie. She seemed vaguely familiar until Mina remembered a music video she had watched with Jeongyeon a few months back and it finally clicked in her head. </p><p><em> Chou Tzuyu</em>. </p><p>She was very pretty up close. The cameras already did her justice but with her barefaced look and natural vibe, Mina realized that Tzuyu didn’t need much retouching to look beautiful. She just <em>was</em>.</p><p>Mina didn’t have time to gawk so she looked back at Nayeon who was now looking around the shop in a slight panic. </p><p>“You told me that you were just baking a cake,” Mina said flatly.</p><p>“I didn’t lie about that part,” Nayeon said hastily, pulling her hoodie down, “We just wanted some bubble tea.”</p><p>“What is up with you and breaking the rules for some <em> bubble tea</em>?” Mina grumbled, sighing as she reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was okay. There weren't a lot of people in the store. Nobody would recognize them as long as they played it cool. Still, she felt a prickling in the back of her spine—one that signified that danger was coming. And it was close. </p><p>She had felt it before when—</p><p>Mina shook her head, willing the memories away. She turned back to Nayeon and her gorgeous idol friend and jerked her head to the back. “You should sit with my friend,” she said, “and I’ll order your stuff. Jeongyeon’s busy at the counter so Ryujin might recognize you and make a fuss.” </p><p>Nayeon frowned and looked to the front, where Jeongyeon was busy scribbling names onto cups and Ryujin was making the drinks for her. </p><p>“Fine,” she grumbled, looking back at Mina, “Where’s your friend?”</p><p>“The one with the orange hair. She’s got a hamster in her pocket. Won’t be hard to miss.”</p><p>Behind Nayeon, Mina spotted Tzuyu visibly stiffening. She didn’t pay it much mind and pushed the two idols to the table where Dahyun was waiting. The younger girl looked up and her eyes widened once she recognized that it was <em> the </em>Im Nayeon and Chou Tzuyu standing in front of her. It was practically every guy’s wet dream, as gross as it sounded. The only person missing was Minatozaki Sana. Then they’d have the perfect JYPE trifecta. </p><p>“Hi, Dahyun,” Mina said, smiling sheepishly at her, “Please don’t scream. They’ll be here for a few minutes. Can you keep an eye on them?” </p><p>Dahyun’s mouth was hanging wide open now. </p><p>“Manager-ssi,” Nayeon muttered, shooting Mina a glare, “I don’t <em> need </em>a babysitter.”</p><p>“She isn’t a babysitter,” Mina replied tersely, “She’s just a friend who will look out for you and make sure you don’t attract any attention.” </p><p>“We’re already attracting attention the more we stay here and bicker.”</p><p>Mina looked around. True enough, a few kids were raising their heads and glancing their way. She sighed deeply and gestured for Nayeon to sit. Apparently, during their mini argument, Tzuyu had taken initiative and sat down close to Dahyun. Close enough for it to be strange since they were a couple of strangers who just met. Maybe Tzuyu was playing the part to avoid the attention. </p><p>There was something in Dahyun’s eyes, though. Something that Mina couldn’t quite put her finger on. It wasn’t the look of a crazed fan who was happy to be sitting next to an <em>idol</em>. It was a soft look, gentle eyes and parted lips. Like she was stunned speechless at the sight of Chou Tzuyu so close in front of her. Not because she was an idol but because of something else...</p><p>Something that Mina had no clue about. </p><p>Mina looked away and told Nayeon to text her the details of their orders. As she walked off, she felt the weight of the idol’s stare on her back. Mina wouldn’t be surprised if Nayeon was cursing her out for <em>babysitting </em>her again. </p><p>But once Mina got to the back of the line and felt her phone vibrate with Nayeon’s text, she was more than pleased to see the words “<b><em>Thank you</em></b><em>” </em>at the very end of the message. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>There was something going on with Tzuyu. </p><p>Nayeon noticed the younger girl being very quiet the entire time they were in Gong Cha. She was seated very close to Mina’s friend, a girl named Dahyun that Nayeon was sure she had never seen before. But she didn’t open any sort of conversation, not wanting to make the situation more awkward than it already was. She just scrolled through her phone, liking pictures her other idol friends had posted on Instagram. In the back of her mind, she wanted to ask Tzuyu why she was so quiet and why she was sitting so close to a girl they just met—</p><p>The answer came in the form of an Instagram post Nayeon had disregarded the night before. It was from Tzuyu’s private account, which held only a few pictures of her and girlfriend during their date nights. Even in this account, Tzuyu didn’t show her girlfriend’s face, too afraid that somebody could hack in and identify the unnamed girl. There were only snippets and close-up pictures of Tzuyu’s unknown woman, all clearly for aesthetic purposes. </p><p>A large grin in one picture. </p><p>Dark hair in the other. </p><p>Small fingers splayed over piano keys. </p><p>A shot of Tzuyu pinching the woman’s pearly white cheeks. </p><p>Nayeon picked a random picture, eyes glancing up to see that Tzuyu, while very tense, still remained close to Dahyun’s side. She checked the likers, which was often her or Sana. But she caught sight of the private account that belonged to Tzuyu’s mysterious girlfriend and clicked on it. </p><p><b>kdubu98.</b> </p><p>The profile picture was a candid shot of the ocean taken on a sunny day. </p><p>Nayeon requested to follow the account. </p><p>At once, she heard a phone’s <em>ping</em>. She looked up and saw Dahyun reaching into her other pocket (the one that didn’t have the hamster, Nayeon didn’t ask) and pulling out her phone. She stilled, eyes glancing nervously to where Nayeon was seated adjacent to Tzuyu. </p><p><em> Bingo</em>, Nayeon thought to herself, nodding. It was a rare coincidence, one she was happy with. She’d been curious about Tzuyu’s girlfriend before. And now that she was finally seeing her up close, she couldn’t help but mentally size her up. Tiny and cute with a strange affiliation to a hamster in her pocket and apparently, friends with her manager. </p><p>A wave of overprotectiveness washed over her. </p><p>She sent Tzuyu a quick message:</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Chou Chewie </b>
</p><p>thats ur gf huh?</p><p>[Delivered at 4:07 PM] </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon saw Tzuyu stiffen after checking her phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Chou Chewie</b>
</p><p>What are u talking about unnie</p><p>[Read at 4:08 PM]</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Chou Chewie</b>
</p><p>She’s ur manager’s friend</p><p>[Read at 4:09 PM]</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Chou Chewie</b>
</p><p>im not an idiot ok i have connected the dots!!!</p><p>[Delivered at 4:11 PM] </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Chou Chewie</b>
</p><p>There are no dots to connect</p><p>[Read at 4:11 PM]</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Chou Chewie</b>
</p><p>ok first of all ure supposed to say “you didnt connect shit” even tho i did ;)</p><p>[Delivered at 4:13 PM] </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Chou Chewie</b>
</p><p>and PLEASE i know u</p><p>u guys are sitting way too close just to be considered “strangers” or even “friends”</p><p>plus i sent her an instagram request and for some reason she already accepted</p><p>[Delivered at 4:15 PM]</p><p> </p><p>“Dahyun, what the hell,” Tzuyu asked the orange-haired girl, turning to give her a glare, “Why did you accept her follow request?” </p><p>Nayeon struggled to hide her laugh behind her hand. “I knew it,” she screeched quietly, pointing at Tzuyu and Dahyun, whose mouths were now hanging wide open, “You <em> are </em>girlfriends!” </p><p>“Keep your voice down,” Tzuyu said furiously, glancing around the shop even though the people inside were just minding their business. </p><p>“I didn’t want to seem rude,” Dahyun said helplessly as she gestured at Nayeon, “Like, there has to be some sort of rule that you should accept follow requests from idols, right?” </p><p>Nayeon answered “Yes” the same time Tzuyu said, “No.” </p><p>“I was a huge fan of your appearance in this one variety show, by the way,” Dahyun piped up suddenly, cracking a broad grin at Nayeon, “<b>Time to Twice</b>?” </p><p>“Oh—” </p><p>“Unfollow her,” Tzuyu told Nayeon, who could barely respond to Dahyun’s statement, voice so cold-cut that it sent a shiver down the older girl’s spine, “I don’t want somebody tracking down my girlfriend’s account because the infamous Im Nayeon followed her. It’s suspicious. People are going to ask questions.” </p><p>To be fair, Nayeon didn’t think things through. “It’d be more suspicious if I unfollowed her now,” she tried to say calmly, “and don’t worry, as long as Dahyun stays private, nobody can get in her account. What’s in there anyway?” </p><p>Dahyun shrugged. “Just a few piano covers and pictures of Ahri,” she answered. </p><p>“Ahri?”</p><p>At the question, Dahyun reached into her pocket and pulled out the golden hamster for a quick peek. Tzuyu’s eyes softened at the sight. Unfortunately, Ahri had to go lest somebody snaps a picture and closes down Gong Cha due to a rat infestation. </p><p>Tzuyu turned back to Nayeon, her face pinched in frustration. “Please don’t tell anybody,” she said, voice timid, “I don’t want them to go after Dahyun.” </p><p>Next to Tzuyu, Dahyun’s shoulders dropped in defeat as she looked down at her feet.</p><p>“Tzuyu-yah…” Frankly, Nayeon was hurt that Tzuyu had to ask her to keep it a secret. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m your friend. It took guts for you to tell me and Sana about your relationship months ago. Just because I have a name and a face to your girlfriend now doesn’t mean I’ll tell anybody about it.” </p><p>Tzuyu let out a deep breath, reached out, and held Nayeon’s hand. “Thank you,” she said sincerely.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dahyun agreed, eyes shining, “That means a lot, Nayeon-unnie.” </p><p>Nayeon smiled and nodded. “Any time.” </p><p>“By the way,” Dahyun began, leaning forward across Tzuyu’s lap, “Mina-unnie is your manager?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Nayeon replied, “Are you two close?”</p><p>“Funny, we just met today.”</p><p>Nayeon snorted. “What a lovely coincidence.” </p><p>“Don’t tell your manager,” Tzuyu added fiercely, eyes flashing with a warning, “I don’t want her telling Elkie or Jihyo…” </p><p>In response to those words, Nayeon smirked and shook her head. “Of course not,” she said, “Like I told you before, I’ve never been friends with any of my managers.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When Mina returned from ordering, she saw a strange sight: Im Nayeon and Chou Tzuyu, two of the most popular solo artists in the entire country, immersed in a conversation with Kim Dahyun, who was struggling to keep her golden hamster from escaping her pocket. She paused before returning to their table and thought: <em> Well, I never expected to be manager to South Korea’s top idols</em>. Then she shook her head and approached them slowly.</p><p>“It’ll take a while,” she said, taking a seat opposite Nayeon, “Like maybe twenty minutes or so.”</p><p>Nayeon sighed dramatically and Mina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Dahyun and Tzuyu stopped talking and the latter even made a big show of inching away, as if that would erase the evidence that she was sitting <em>very </em>close to Dahyun earlier. Mina raised her eyebrows but didn’t comment. It wasn’t in her place to do so anyway. </p><p>“So,” she began, looking at Nayeon and Tzuyu, “I guess you guys were hanging out earlier?” </p><p>“Sana’s in the apartment,” the older girl replied, “She’s the reason you had to buy <em> tteokbokki </em> and some fries.” </p><p>“All I wanted was the House Special Milk Chocolate,” Tzuyu muttered. </p><p>Dahyun yawned and leaned on her side, farther away from Tzuyu. “Yeah, same here.” </p><p>Mina didn’t say anything and opened her laptop to get back to work. Nayeon and Tzuyu looked back down on their phones. Dahyun struggled in keeping Ahri in her pocket. All four of them were quiet. Mina read through emails and responded to a few ones she knew wouldn’t match Nayeon’s schedule. </p><p>When Jeongyeon arrived with their orders, the barista was more than happy to see Nayeon. </p><p>“Ah,” she said, letting Mina take the dine-in orders first, “No wonder you had a lot of stuff to order.” </p><p>She paused, eyes trained on the new person she hadn’t seen before. Nayeon grinned, her own eyes sparkling with mischief, and nudged Tzuyu. Mina closed her laptop and waited for her best friend’s reaction.</p><p>Jeongyeon’s mouth dropped open when she realized that it was <em>the </em> Chou Tzuyu sitting in the store she was working at. Before she could freak out, Mina grabbed the stuff the barista was holding in her tray, put it on the table and said, “If a <em> single </em>picture of these idols show up in public because of your fangirling, I will go to your house, find your mom and tell her about sixth grade.” </p><p>Jeongyeon’s look of amazement quickly morphed into horror and shock. She raised her hand and threatened to smack Mina. Fortunately, Mina quickly grabbed the plastic bags from the table and shoved them towards Nayeon and Tzuyu. Then she ducked under Jeongyeon’s raised hand and took a seat next to Dahyun, right in the middle between her and Tzuyu. </p><p>“I think it’s time you guys go,” she said to the idols, not noticing the anxious look Dahyun gave Tzuyu behind her. </p><p>“Thanks for ordering, Manager-ssi,” Nayeon said as she jumped up to her feet and gestured for Tzuyu to follow, “I’ll pay you back tomorrow at the company.” </p><p>“Okay.” Mina shooed them away, raising her eyebrows in a silent question when she saw Tzuyu hesitate. It was only for a split second but she swore that the idol mouthed some words to Dahyun. It happened so fast that Mina didn’t catch what it meant. </p><p>Next to her, Dahyun didn’t react. They both watched as the two idols left the premises. </p><p>“Well,” Jeongyeon began, scratching her head, “That’s the second time I’ve seen an idol up close.” </p><p>“They’re just normal human beings,” Mina said, pulling her phone out and sending a quick text to Nayeon: “<b><em>Don’t cause more problems on the way to your parents’ house</em></b><b>.</b>”</p><p>The idol didn’t respond, presumably still heading back to her apartment. </p><p>“Tzuyu is very pretty up close,” Jeongyeon said thoughtfully, “She’s younger than us, right?” </p><p>“She was born on June 14, 1999,” Dahyun spoke up so suddenly that it startled Mina, who had almost forgotten she was there in the first place. </p><p>Jeongyeon snickered at Dahyun. “You’re a fan?”</p><p>The orange-haired girl just shrugged sheepishly. “More or less.” </p><p>“Understandable. Her song <b>SIXTEEN </b>was pretty catchy,” Jeongyeon agreed before she noticed a few more customers had walked in, “Anyway, I gotta go. Talk to you guys later.” </p><p>Mina waved goodbye at her best friend and focused on her drink. It was one of the more popular drinks in the menu: Earl Grey Milk Tea with 3J. She took a long sip, watching the rest of the patrons go about their day and wondering to herself how they would react if they knew that Im Nayeon and Chou Tzuyu had been in their vicinity a mere seconds ago. </p><p>“Mina-unnie,” Dahyun suddenly called, her voice so low and quiet that Mina didn’t hear her the first time. For the second time, Dahyun reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. </p><p>“Hmm? What’s up, Dahyun?”</p><p>“I wanted to ask you a question.” </p><p>“Which is?” </p><p>Dahyun looked down briefly at her pocket, where Ahri had presumably fallen asleep already, and then back up at Mina again. “You’re Im Nayeon’s manager, right?” she asked, “That means you’ve seen them up close and personal, right?”</p><p>Mina nodded. </p><p>“Is it hard?” Dahyun asked quietly. </p><p>Mina was confused about the question. “Being their manager?” </p><p>The young girl shook her head and spent the next minute mixing her drink in silence. “Being an idol,” she finally corrected. When Dahyun looked up, her eyes held a kind of vulnerability and pain that Mina was familiar with. She often saw it in the mirror, back in the past, when she knew what she wanted but she also knew that she couldn’t have it. </p><p>Mina reached down and gripped her right knee. “From what I’ve seen,” she began, thinking of Nayeon’s fame and fortune and everything bad that came with it: a jam-packed schedule, little to no freedom in going outside, having to double-check everything she had to say, the late nights spent practicing, the little time she was given to memorize songs and choreography and being scrutinized under the public eye every single second; “It’s not the easiest job in the world.” </p><p>Dahyun sighed. “I don’t understand why anybody would want to be an idol,” she mumbled. </p><p>“Fame,” Mina replied quickly because it was the first thought in her mind, “Fortune. You could have everything you want. Of course, you have to suffer a little bit to get it.” </p><p>“A little bit,” Dahyun repeated with a snort, “I don’t think that’s true. You have to suffer a <em> lot</em>.” </p><p>Mina shrugged, not wanting to dive deep into her memories despite Dahyun’s words resonating. “The payoff is good,” she mumbled, “Sacrifice ten years of your life and do what you want the most: performing for people. Then you get to retire, show up a few times for the public and live a long life where you can buy anything you want without needing to check the price.” </p><p>“Is that what <em> every </em>idol wants?” </p><p>Mina’s chest ached. She curled her right hand into a fist and hit her knee repeatedly. <em> No</em>, she wanted to tell Dahyun, <em> not every idol wants that. </em> She wanted to say that not all idols cared about money or fame. She wanted to say that some idols just wanted to sing and perform for everybody. For some, it didn’t even matter if they topped charts or not. But she knew that if she did that, it would be like opening herself up to somebody who barely knew her, much less understood what she’d been through. </p><p>Nobody could truly understand Mina, after all. </p><p>“Yeah,” she told Dahyun, looking off into the distance, “That’s what every idol wants.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 3 Release Date:</p><p>I'm not really sure if I should push out the third chapter a day before the comeback hmmm and I still haven't written it yet so please tell me what you think! Should I post the third chapter next week or should I wait after More &amp; More is released? </p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. upon closer inspection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Nayeon wonders about her choices and Mina questions if she even had one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiii~ </p><p>Are yall streaming More&amp;More?? I've probably watched the MV a hundred times already. Because GODDAMN!!! The visuals, the choreo, the TALENT!!! More&amp;More SOTY!!! I'm so happy to be a ONCE, even if it does come with certain stress and worry.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you guys are doing good! :) Thank you for nearly 350 kudos! Like, wow, I'm so amazed with the feedback I've been receiving for this fic. I do hope you guys are all buckled up, though! Cause the angst is headed your way!!!</p><p>Enjoy this chapter!</p><p>Song suggestion: LANY - pink skies :]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was Nayeon’s first music show performance. Her new title song <strong>24/7</strong> was a digital hit on both Youtube and Naver. It reached millions of views hours after its release. Everybody was talking about it online, all filled with praise and awe. During her VLive showcase with her Bunnies, she made sure to thank all the people working behind the scenes—the producers, directors, composers, choreographers and more. None of this would’ve been possible with them. Despite co-writing the lyrics and receiving most of the acclaim, she knew that she was only the face of the song.</p><p>Without the company, she would be nothing.</p><p>She had accepted this fact a long time ago, but it still left an uneasy feeling in the back of her throat.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Mina asked suddenly while Nayeon was getting ready backstage. She could hear other groups and idols performing on stage, the cheers of the audience deafening and the walls shaking with the music. Im Nayeon would be the last performer for tonight and her appearance was long waited for.</p><p>“Of course not, Manager-ssi,” Nayeon said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and shooting a sly wink at Mina, who barely blinked at her theatrics, “I’ve been doing this for four years. Nothing can faze me.”</p><p>Mina sighed and excused herself to grab her a bottle of water. Nayeon watched her go. The two of them had been steadily getting along better the past few months, except for all the times the idol did things without Mina’s permission. The latest stunt Nayeon pulled was nearly uploading a picture of a funny meme on Instagram, one that made Mina worry that people could take it the wrong way and ruin her reputation. Therefore, the meme was deleted and Nayeon pouted for an entire two days.</p><p>Still, it wasn’t as if Mina was controlling her or anything like that since all the manager wanted was just to be updated on her whereabouts. She was more considerate than the other ones Nayeon had worked with in the past. That still didn’t stop Nayeon from getting annoyed, however.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and a crew member poked his head in. “Im Nayeon, you’re up in five.”</p><p>Nayeon nodded, took a deep breath and left the room. Mina caught up with her as she lingered backstage, her colorful outfit making her stand out among the staff members wearing black shirts and holding walkie-talkies in their hands. Her manager gave her the bottle of water, which Nayeon accepted graciously. Everything was prepared—including her working in-ear, which Mina had checked earlier, and the rest of the back-up dancers falling into position.</p><p>“You know where to find me,” Mina told Nayeon, bowing deeply, “Good luck, Nayeon-ssi.” </p><p>Nayeon shot her a smile and turned away just as her manager left. She heard Mina tell the other back-up dancers to break a leg. From behind, a staff announced that the previous idol group had already finished their performance and it was now their turn. For a split second, Nayeon could feel her nerves at the pit of her stomach. But once the music in her in-ear started playing, she had to push down the fear and take a deep, calming breath.</p><p>Just as she told Mina before, nothing could faze her now.  </p><p>When the stage opened before her, Nayeon put on the brightest smile she could muster and took a step forward.</p><p>It was showtime.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As the manager to one of the biggest idols in the industry, Mina got front row tickets to Im Nayeon’s <strong>24/7</strong>’s first music show performance to the public. She stood at the very front of the stage, not close enough to have her ears damaged by the loud music but close enough to see if anything went wrong. Plus, she wasn’t part of the general audience, which saved her the trouble of getting pushed around and hit by lightsticks.</p><p>She had her own in-ear, but it wasn’t playing music. It helped her listen in to the frequencies being bounced back and forth in the studio. If there were any technical issues, then she’d be one of the first people to know. But she had a good feeling that there wouldn’t be any issues tonight.</p><p>As soon as the music to <strong>24/7 </strong>started, Im Nayeon stepped on stage amidst the loud cheers of the crowd. It was louder than the ones for the other groups and idols. She was clearly what people had been waiting for tonight. She flashed a wide smile at the audience, her beauty striking Mina like never before. Of course, Nayeon was beautiful. Even when she just woke up, even when she was in the middle of a dance practice, even after the day ended and she looked exhausted—she was still undeniably gorgeous.</p><p>But Mina felt it deeply now. As Nayeon performed the song, her bubbly personality oozing from each move she executed perfectly, Mina couldn’t help but stare. <strong>24/7 </strong>was a cute, fresh song but that didn’t mean the choreography wasn’t hell to memorize and perfect. Mina saw firsthand how many times Nayeon had to practice every single day before she got the timing and moves right. And yet, as she performed on stage right now, it didn’t look difficult at all.</p><p>It was clear to Mina that Im Nayeon was born to perform.</p><p><em>Not like me</em>, she thought bitterly, reaching down and squeezing her right knee.</p><p>Once the performance ended, the crowd cheered so loud it felt like everything was shaking. Mina found herself clapping along as she watched Nayeon bow deeply to the audience and congratulate the rest of the back-up dancers. The idol had clearly broken a sweat after giving her all to the performance but the bright grin on her face never wavered.</p><p>Since it was already time for awarding, the rest of the groups and idols returned on stage. Nayeon was quick to greet her friends—ones who had their comeback the same time as she did. Friends like Chungha, NCT, IZ*ONE and more. However, Nayeon spotted GOT7, who was finishing up promotions for their song <strong>Lullaby, </strong>and that’s when Mina’s nerves skyrocketed.</p><p>Nayeon waved at GOT7, calling out for Park Jinyoung, who turned with a furrow between his eyebrows. Once he realized who was calling him, he froze. This was a natural reaction, especially after their scandal two months ago. Both idols had been heavily reprimanded by the company and told off countless times by their managers that they shouldn’t add any fuel to the rumors.</p><p>Unfortunately, Nayeon had forsaken them.</p><p>There was a loud scream from the audience as Nayeon approached Park Jinyoung, reaching up to pat the older boy on the shoulder, still with that wide, bunny smile of hers—</p><p>Mina heard cameras snapping pictures behind her and felt her world tip on its axis.</p><p>Thankfully, the hosts of the show called everybody’s attention to the results.</p><p>Im Nayeon won by a landslide victory, of course.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“What were you <em>thinking</em>?” Her manager demanded angrily once the doors to their van shut close.</p><p>Nayeon frowned at such a strong reaction. “What did I do now, Manager-ssi?” she asked wearily, reaching down to untie her boots. Her feet were killing her.</p><p>“You went up to Park Jinyoung,” Mina said on the other side of the vehicle, signaling the idol to check her seatbelt, which Nayeon begrudgingly did, “After what happened two months ago, we’ve told you numerous times not to talk to any of the GOT7 members in public.”</p><p>“All I said was <em>congratulations</em>—”</p><p>“And yet, you’ve already topped the Naver search results in an <em>hour</em>,” Mina spat, clicking the screen on her phone and showing that yes, Nayeon and Jinyoung were on the trending page of Naver. Dispatch had already taken a jab at JYPE, accusing them of lying about their <em>true </em>relationship.</p><p>Nayeon’s frown deepened as she grabbed the phone from her manager’s hand and scrolled through the page. There were numerous pictures of her and Jinyoung from tonight’s showcase. Most of them were taken by fansites, highlighting the moment where Nayeon reached up and gripped Jinyoung’s shoulder. It was described by fans as a <em>‘intimate scene’</em> which made Nayeon roll her eyes and give the phone back to Mina.</p><p>“This is what happens when you’re an idol,” she told her manager, “People are <em>always </em>going to give you shit. Why shouldn’t I be able to walk up to a friend and congratulate him on a job well done?”</p><p>“I get what you’re saying,” Mina said, eyes narrowed, “but this isn’t just about you, Nayeon-ssi. This is going to look bad on you, on Jinyoung-ssi and on the company as well.”</p><p>“I was <em>just </em>talking to him—”</p><p>“And already, your search results are a mess.”  </p><p>“It’s going to die down,” Nayeon said tersely, “It always does. This isn’t my first scandal, Manager-ssi.”</p><p>“Judging by your attitude right now, it won’t be your last.”</p><p>The way the words were spoken—so clear-cut and cold—made Nayeon shiver. It was a reminder that despite Nayeon being older, Mina was technically still in-charge. The idol wanted to speak up but it was suddenly difficult to do so. So she crossed her arms, let out an annoyed huff and glared out the window.</p><p>“Your actions have consequences, Nayeon,” Mina said after a moment passed. The air inside the van was thick with tension. The volume of Mina’s voice was lower but it was still hard as ever.</p><p>“I <em>know</em>.”</p><p>“Do you, really?” Mina turned to her with a huff. “Don’t you realize that compared to men, your career is always on thin ice? One wrong move—<em>one huge scandal</em>—and then it’s all over you? This isn’t a fair industry. You and I both know that.”</p><p>“Manager-ssi—”</p><p>“What if this had happened during your three-year dating ban?” Mina charged on, voice now getting strained, “JYPE would’ve terminated your contract.”</p><p>Nayeon let out a deep sigh and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. She was starting to get a headache. If Mina could just get off her back for one second—</p><p>“This will pass, yes,” Mina said, her voice low, “but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t have lasting effects. Think things through, Nayeon-ssi.”</p><p>Nayeon didn’t want to be reminded of it. That was Mina’s signature statement. <em>Think things through</em>. Mina always reminded Nayeon of it every single time they were together—when Nayeon wanted to visit stores and shops, when Nayeon wanted to go on VLive while they were on the road, when Nayeon wanted to post pictures and videos. For Mina, everything had to be thought of beforehand, which was a rule that annoyed Nayeon to no end. It restricted the things Nayeon wanted to do with her time and made her feel like she was walking with chains stuck on the ankles of her feet. While Mina never outright stopped her from doing what she wanted, she always warned Nayeon of the consequences.</p><p>She was a good manager but she was still a pain in the ass.</p><p>“Manager-ssi,” Nayeon said as patiently as she could, “This is the life of an idol. Your every move is watched and you can’t please everybody.” She let out a deep sigh. “But I understand what you’re talking about. I’ll apologize to the company tomorrow so that you won’t get fired. Just arrange a meeting with them.”</p><p>Mina stiffened. “That’s the least of my worries—”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>.” Nayeon scoffed, giving her manager a searching look. “This job is important to you, isn’t it? That’s why you’ve been up my ass the entire time we’ve been together. You don’t really care about my career; you only care about yours. There’s no need to lie to each other.”</p><p>Her manager didn’t say anything and the tension inside the van worsened. It stayed like that for the rest of the ride. When Nayeon was dropped off at her apartment, Mina only mumbled a, “<em>I’ll see you tomorrow, Nayeon-ssi</em>.” But the idol didn’t say anything in return. She was too mad to do so. With a simple wave of her hand, she walked up the stairs leading to her apartment and didn’t bother looking back.     </p><p>But as she walked away, she couldn’t help but feel Mina’s gaze on her back. She didn’t hear the sounds of a car leaving, which meant that Mina had waited to make sure she was safely inside. The thought made her guilty of her outburst but she forced herself not to look back.</p><p>Once she was alone in her home, Nayeon plopped down on the sofa and rubbed her temple. The silence was deafening. Ever since she started living on her own, it had become the only constant in her life. Because she couldn’t live with her family, it made her feel awfully lonely.</p><p>For a split second, she wondered if this life was worth it.</p><p>After entertaining the thought, she decided to call someone up and hoped that they were still awake.</p><p>“Hey,” she greeted, feeling a bit guilty at not realizing that it was nearly midnight. As always, her mother picked up. There was never a time she didn’t.</p><p>“Hi, sweetie,” her mom said, yawning, “Are you home? Seoyeon and I watched your performance earlier. You were amazing. You always are.”</p><p>The words were a comfort, but they also felt like a burden. Nayeon smiled down at the floor, cradling the phone close to her ear. For some reason, her chest started to hurt. “Thanks, <em>eomma</em>,” she murmured, “I miss you guys.”</p><p>“Then come visit. You know how much Kookeu misses you too, right? And of course, we can’t forget about your sister. She might whine about not missing you but I always see her watching your interviews.”</p><p>Nayeon let out a soft chuckle, mentally checking the schedule in her head. Even without Mina’s presence nagging her about their activities lined up, she knew that a visit to her parents’ place was far-fetched. There just wasn’t enough time. “I’ll try,” she mumbled, not wanting to hurt her mother’s feelings, “Please tell Seoyeon to take Kookeu out for walks.”</p><p>“She always does. You know how much your sister loves that dog.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Kookeu had been Nayeon’s present to her little sister for her eighteenth birthday. The idol had casually stated that it was to keep the house lively. She didn’t have the heart to tell her family that it was because she wanted them to have a little piece of her for every single day that she missed with them. “I love him too,” she whispered.</p><p>Nayeon listened to her mom talk about how her day was, how Seoyeon’s grades were getting higher, how their dad was going to come home this Friday after a long two-week business trip. In the moments that she couldn’t spend with her family, at least she still had this. <em>This</em> was a reminder as to why Nayeon chose this job, why she worked hard to be here, why she couldn’t afford to lose her footing.</p><p>Mina was right. There were always consequences with every decision Nayeon made. But in the heat of the moment, she just couldn’t be bothered. Her mother’s voice, however—soothing and calm, full of pride and joy at how far Nayeon had come—was what grounded her back to reality.</p><p>Being an idol wasn’t all fun and games.</p><p>It meant sacrificing so much.</p><p>After all, Nayeon never wanted to be one in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Mina didn’t immediately head home that night.</p><p>Instead, she made a detour and stopped at Gong Cha, where she knew Jeongyeon was still working at. When she arrived, her best friend was dealing with a customer, who apparently wanted a complex drink to be followed through precisely. It wasn’t clear to the customer but Mina knew that Jeong was starting to get ticked off. However, Mina’s sudden presence in the shop didn’t go unnoticed and Jeongyeon’s mood seemed to have brightened.</p><p>“Hey,” Jeongyeon greeted once the order was made by Yeji, another one of her younger co-workers, and Mina went up to the front of the line, “Didn’t think you’d drop by. You just came from a music show, right?”</p><p>Mina sighed and nodded. “Yeah,” she answered, recalling her argument with Nayeon in the van, “I don’t think you saw it but our little idol did something again.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jeongyeon looked amused. “I <em>did</em> see it. Yeji showed it to me earlier. Didn’t know that Nayeon and Jinyoung from GOT7 were still a thing.”</p><p>“They aren’t.”</p><p>“The pictures beg to differ.”</p><p>Mina rubbed the bridge of her nose and leaned on the counter. “I don’t know what to do with her,” she admitted, careful to keep her voice low so that Yeji wouldn’t hear, “It’s like talking to a brick wall. I try to tell her to be careful but she always knows how to shut me up.”</p><p>“What did she say this time?”</p><p>Mina could still remember the harsh way Nayeon uttered the words: <em>You don’t really care about my career; you only care about yours</em>. It bounced inside her head like a pingpong ball stuck between two walls. The more time passed, the more the ball seemed to slow down. And yet, Mina couldn’t forget the words. Because, no matter how much it pained her to admit it, there was some truth to them.</p><p>“Just some stuff,” Mina answered the question with a slight grumble, “It’s not really important.”</p><p>Jeongyeon smirked at her, adjusting her cap. “Sure, it isn’t.” But she didn’t push any further. That was the best part about Yoo Jeongyen—she rarely pushed Mina to talk about her feelings. She knew Mina would just clam up anyways. Tonight was no different. With an affectionate pat on Mina’s head, Jeongyeon added, “I’ll make you some hot choco. Just take a seat there, okay?”</p><p>Mina sighed and took a seat closest to the counter. She thought about her schedule for the next day and was slightly relieved to know that it wasn’t as booked as the rest of the week. It gave Nayeon time to wind down and practice more with the dancers. Plus, if Mina wanted things to be smooth sailing with her idol, she needed to give Nayeon some time to brood.</p><p>Jeongyeon came hopping over with two cups of hot choco, eyes sparkling behind her glasses. “It’ll blow over,” she assured Mina, handing her the drink, “It always does when it comes to idols.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mina mumbled, thinking back to the argument and wondering if she crosses a line with Nayeon, “Can we talk about something else? I spend the entire day with Im Nayeon, I’d rather not talk to her in my free time.”</p><p>Jeongyeon chuckled and took a seat opposite Mina. “Alright, if you say so.”</p><p>The two of them talked about what was going on with Jeongyeon’s life. Apparently, the older girl was admitted to the Busan exhibition she had been talking about before and was excited to showcase her pictures. It would take place Saturday next week. Mina, genuinely ecstatic for her best friend, promised to come if there weren’t any prior events scheduled on that day. Jeongyeon playfully rolled her eyes and told Mina that it was okay if she missed it.</p><p>“You’ve got an idol’s schedule, remember?” Jeongyeon said, sipping her choco, “I’ll be fine with not seeing you every now and then. Just shoot me a text that you’re still alive, okay?”</p><p>At once, Mina felt guilty at missing out on an important event in her best friend’s life. “But,” she started to say, nervously tapping on her right knee, “I should be there…”</p><p>“Like I said,” Jeongyeon assured her, “It’s fine. I get it.”</p><p>Mina wanted to talk about it more but Jeongyeon had already decided that there were more important things to talk about.</p><p>“Anyway!” the older girl began, pulling out her phone and clicking on the screen, “There’s something I wanted to show you. You know how I’ve been asking you for some trainee’s number, right? Well, since you <em>refuse </em>to cooperate, I decided to take matters into my own hands.”    </p><p>Jeongyeon showed her phone to Mina, who choked on her drink and burst out in giggles.</p><p>“A <em>dating </em>app?” she sputtered, looking up to give her best friend an incredulous gaze, “Seriously?”</p><p>“Hey, <strong>OkCupid</strong> works!” Jeong said defensively as she pulled her phone close to her chest, “I’ve already met someone here. Judging from her side profile, she seems pretty cute.”</p><p>“Her side profile,” Mina repeated with a deadpan expression.</p><p>“Yes. She’s got quite the nose.”</p><p>“Oh, God. That’s just weird coming from you.” Mina gave Jeong a look. “Why are you so keen on dating anyway? You’ve never dated before.”</p><p>“<em>Exactly</em>,” Jeongyeon said, shaking her head lightly, “Some poor chick is missing out on <em>me</em>. I’m just going to put them out of their misery.”</p><p>“You are so… insufferable.”</p><p>Jeongyeon winked at her. “You’re still here, though. I can’t be <em>that </em>bad to hang out with.”</p><p>“That’s one way to look at it.”</p><p>Jeongyeon laughed, reached forward and patted Mina’s head again. It was a gesture they were both familiar with—one that stemmed from years of friendship and camaraderie. Mina found herself smiling, catching Jeong’s eye. After that argument with Nayeon, spending time with her best friend was exactly the remedy she was looking for. And Jeongyeon was always there to provide.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Once again, JYPE shot down the dating rumors between Nayeon and Jinyoung, expressing once more that they were <em>just </em>friends.</p><p>Nayeon was picked up by the company van early next morning, noticing that Mina wasn’t inside the vehicle. This made her feel restless, wondering if the higher-ups were now reprimanding Mina for not handling her idol well. What if they fired Mina? The same way they did to her previous manager? The thought made her worry, especially paired with the words Mina had uttered to her so long ago: <em>Because I need this job, Nayeon-ssi</em>.</p><p>When they arrived at the company, Nayeon spotted her manager sitting at the waiting room with her laptop propped open in front of her. There were two cups of coffee sitting on the table. Mina looked tired, shadows prominent under her eyes and a permanent frown stuck on her lips. It made something in Nayeon’s stomach churn uncomfortably, making her wonder if she was the reason for such a distressed look.</p><p>“Hey,” she greeted, lingering next to her manager, “You didn’t come pick me up this morning.”</p><p>Mina raised her head and gave her a hesitant smile. They could still feel the tension from the night before. It wasn’t as heavy but it was still there. “Good morning, Nayeon-ssi,” she greeted, gesturing to the coffee on the table, “I couldn’t join you as I had an early meeting. Also, I ordered these for you.”</p><p>Nayeon took a seat next to her. Today’s schedule was relatively easier, compared to the rest of the days. They were just going to rehearse for another music show performance for tomorrow night. This meant an entire day stuck in the practice room with Momo breathing down her neck. Still, it was what the job required her to do and Nayeon didn’t have a choice but follow through.</p><p>She hummed in contemplation once she tasted the coffee. It had a sweeter taste to it, different than the one she normally had, which was strange because Mina already knew her order by heart. Unless…</p><p>“Oh,” she mumbled, checking the cup, “This is yours.”</p><p>Mina looked up from her laptop and chuckled. “You can have it,” she said, “I don’t mind.”</p><p>It was always like this between them. Each time Mina disagreed with Nayeon’s choices, the idol would storm off and then come back like nothing drastic had happened. Mina, thankfully, didn’t react to her mood swings and was more than happy to sweep the mess under the rug. Sometimes, it felt like Mina was just taking everything that Nayeon threw at her and brushed it off like it didn’t matter. Sure, they had their fair share of arguments but nothing that lasted too long. Nothing that ruined the professional relationship they had.</p><p>“Momo is going to be a little late today,” Mina said after a moment, “so your practice will start half an hour from now. There was an emergency she had to deal with.”</p><p>Nayeon nodded, continuing to sip her coffee. She pulled out her phone and checked through some messages. There was a couple from Sana last night, which she had forgotten to answer after her phone call with her mother. So, seeing that she still had some time, she replied quickly:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From: Minatozaki Shiba Inu</strong>
</p><p>Sooooo???</p><p>[Read at 12:54 AM]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From: Minatozaki Shiba Inu</strong>
</p><p>Saw the whole thing on naver lol</p><p>[Read at 12:55 AM]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From: Minatozaki Shiba Inu</strong>
</p><p>Ur manager must be getting a headache bc of u lmaoooo</p><p>[Read at 12:57 AM]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To: Minatozaki Shiba Inu</strong>
</p><p>ha ha ha ha not funny</p><p>[Delivered at 9:05 AM]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To: Minatozaki Shiba Inu</strong>
</p><p>she hasnt been fired yet tho lololol</p><p>[Delivered at 9:06 AM]</p><p> </p><p>Sana didn’t reply immediately, which was understandable. She must be doing something else, like practicing some lines to a show she wanted to get cast in. Since Sana’s comeback was already completed a few months ago, she was now focusing on her acting career. Nayeon knew that once her own comeback would be finished, then they’d be looking at endorsements or drama deals as well. Well, not them. But Mina, specifically.</p><p>“Can we go to the practice room already?” Nayeon asked, rising to her feet and throwing the empty cup of coffee into the nearest trashcan, “I want to start some warm-ups.”</p><p>Mina nodded, put away her laptop and picked up her coffee. Then she followed after Nayeon to the practice room that had already been prepared for. It was empty since they were the first ones there. Mina had texted the rest of the back-up dancers regarding Momo’s emergency so none of them were here yet.</p><p>Nayeon put her bag on the table and jogged to the mirror, admiring her features. Behind her, she could see Mina taking a seat on the chairs hugging the wall and finishing off her coffee. They didn’t speak to each other. Even when they were alone, all they talked about was work. And if they found themselves not talking about work, they talked about relatively safe things. Nayeon would ask about Jeongyeon and Mina would answer accordingly. Other times, they’d talk about the weather. Nothing deeper than that.</p><p>It wasn’t a friendship.</p><p>It was a relationship between a manager and an idol.           </p><p>Still, the unspoken tension was starting to get to Nayeon.</p><p>“About what I said last night,” she began, tying her hair up in a ponytail, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Since they were the only ones in the room, her words echoed against the walls. Mina looked up, face perfectly blank, but her eyes betrayed the surprise she felt at the sudden admission. Nayeon glanced off to the side, jaw tight. She would’ve been fine not talking about their argument but she felt as if she had hit a nerve with Mina. She wasn’t heartless; she knew that she stepped too far.</p><p>“It’s fine, Nayeon-ssi,” Mina said, smiling gently at her. Each time she did so, she always looked younger, reminding the idol that she was technically an unnie to this girl.</p><p>“Did you arrange a meeting with the higher-ups?” Nayeon asked, now beginning her stretches, “So that I can properly apologize to them for the way I acted?”</p><p>To Nayeon’s surprise, Mina shook her head. “You don’t have to,” the younger girl said, “It’s my job to look after you.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“I told you before, remember?” Mina said, meeting Nayeon’s gaze on the large mirrors in front of them, “I want us to get along and we can’t do that if we’re constantly apologizing to each other.”</p><p>Nayeon stayed silent, remembering that conversation from so long ago, even though it only happened a few months back. When you had the life of an idol, time was quick to pass by. She remembered her debut days and how it felt like three years was mashed together into a single one. A few months could already feel like an entire year for her. It surprised her how quickly she had grown accustomed to Mina’s presence in her career, despite them starting off on shaky ground.</p><p>“I’ll think things through,” the idol said, turning her attention back to her stretches, “Thank you, Manager-ssi.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Nayeon-ssi,” Mina said in return.</p><p>A moment passed.</p><p>“Mina.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Nayeon straightened her back, turning to Mina with raised eyebrows.</p><p>Mina flattened her hands on her knees and looked up at the idol. “You can call me Mina,” the manager said, a nervous tilt in her voice, “You mentioned before that you don’t like being spoken so formally to. Maybe it would help if we could disregard the formalities. Step by step. Only if you’re okay with that.”</p><p>“Okay.” Nayeon paused, letting the name rest on the tip of her tongue. “Mina-ssi.”</p><p>Mina nodded and looked away. Nayeon did the same thing.</p><p>None of them noticed the small smiles on each other’s faces.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>While Nayeon was off practicing the choreo to <strong>24/7</strong>, Mina went to the cafeteria to grab lunch for the idol. Even though Nayeon wasn’t very particular with her food, there had to be certain numbers to keep track of. This was one of the first things Mina was told of when she got the job. After all, South Korea’s top idol needed to keep her figure.</p><p>Once she arrived at the cafeteria, she spotted a few familiar faces milling about, such as the newest girl group that had to debut. Mina didn’t quite know their names yet. She thought back to what the CEO had told her—how her superiors had initially wanted her to manage that particular group. But that was before Nayeon’s arrangement with her previous manager had fallen through.</p><p><em>Don’t you think it’s a bad idea to be working so closely with an idol</em>? Jeongyeon had asked her before, worry creeping into her voice, <em>Not just </em>any <em>idol but Im Nayeon</em>…</p><p>Mina pushed the thought from her mind and walked to the back of the line. She thought of the work she still had to do, like making sure all transportation means were ready for tomorrow’s music show performance and ensuring that her next outfit was prepared. It was a tiring job, one that constantly demanded her focus and patience. Still, it was a small price to pay to make sure that Nayeon was all set.</p><p><em>You don’t really care about my career; you only care about yours</em>.</p><p>Mina hit the side of her right thigh, letting out a deep breath. Had she been so caught up in making sure that Nayeon never stepped a foot out of line that she gave the idol the impression of being one of her old managers? She had listened to Nayeon talk about past managers with disdain and hostility, so absorbed in what they’d done against her that she expected Mina to do the same thing. But Mina didn’t want to be a control freak or somebody who stepped out of bounds. It didn’t feel right. Plus, it wasn’t fair on Nayeon.</p><p>Mina rubbed the back of her neck. She needed to chill. Perhaps she was too hard on the idol. After all, what happened last night wasn’t born out of any ill intention. Nayeon had simply wanted to reach out and talk to a friend.</p><p>She was so busy thinking about the argument last night she didn’t notice the appearance of two people behind her. That was, until one of them tapped her on the shoulder and asked,</p><p>“Are you Nayeon-unnie’s manager?”</p><p>Mina looked over her shoulder and felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of <em>the </em>Minatozaki Sana. It wasn’t anything new to be seeing idols up close and personal, especially when she worked back in PR. Still, to have one smiling broadly at you was a startling sight. Idols were always stuck in their own personal bubble. Sometimes, Mina thought of them as horses with their peripheral views covered to make sure they could only focus on one goal. JYPE surely bred them that way. Of course Mina would know.</p><p>Minatozaki Sana, now sporting long orange hair, stood before her, looking like a goddess sent from above.</p><p>“You’re Myoui Mina, right?” Sana asked sweetly.</p><p>Mina nodded. Behind Sana, a short girl with short, dark hair tied in a low ponytail behind her head and large eyes smiled at Mina. She seemed nice—polite, even.</p><p>“Hi,” Mina greeted, “It’s an honor to meet you, Minatozaki-san.” She knew Sana was Japanese so she stuck with the said customs.</p><p>Sana waved off the formalities. “Call me Sana-chan,” she said, “I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time but our schedules just didn’t meet.”</p><p>Mina raised her eyebrow. “You did?”</p><p>“Yes! I can tell you’re different from the rest of unnie’s managers.” Sana took a step back and gestured to the girl next to her. “This is Park Jihyo, my manager.”</p><p>“Hello, Mina-ssi,” Jihyo greeted, smiling brightly at her, “It’s always nice to meet a fellow manager.”</p><p>Mina returned the smile. “Likewise.”</p><p>The line started moving, bringing the conversation with them. Sana was very bubbly and friendly, asking Mina questions about her life in Japan, since it was the only thing holding them together. Mina noticed that Jihyo was the one who prepared their lunches, already attuned with Sana’s diet. It wasn’t much to an outsider but for Mina, it was a clear line between manager and idol. However, the atmosphere was amiable. Sana made sure to include Jihyo in the conversation with her manager chipping in every now and then.</p><p>“Are you going to eat here, Mina-ssi?” Jihyo asked once they reached the end of the line.</p><p>Mina checked the lunch she prepared for Nayeon. It was rich on protein—black bean noodles, soft-boiled eggs with sweet and sour pork tenderloin. Hearing Jihyo’s question, she shook her head. “I’m bringing this to the practice room,” she said, “Nayeon wants to go over a few more moves while she’s eating.”</p><p>Jihyo clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “She’s always been quite the perfectionist.”</p><p>Sana frowned at Mina’s tray. “What about you? Aren’t you going to eat?”</p><p>“Oh, I already ate earlier. I prepare my own lunch.”</p><p>Sana pursed her lips and nodded. “I see.” A moment passed. Then after she made up her mind, she gave Mina another one of her bright smiles. “If you two are ever free around the same time, we should eat lunch together. It’s been a while since I’ve hung out with Nayeon-unnie. Can you tell her to check her messages?”</p><p>“And I’d like to get to know you more,” Jihyo added, her own smile radiant, “You’re new as a manager, right? I’d be more than happy to give you tips.”</p><p>“No amount of tips will be able to tame Im Nayeon,” Sana claimed, giggling to herself.</p><p>Jihyo pouted. “You’re too hard on your unnie.”</p><p>Mina, sensing a shift in the atmosphere, was quick to nod. “I’ll tell Nayeon-ssi that,” she said, “Thank you for your time, unnies.”</p><p>The idol and her manager waved at Mina as she left for the practice room.</p><p>On the way there, Mina felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Managing the tray in one hand, she fished out the device and saw a few messages sent by Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From: Yoostrich</strong>
</p><p>Dude!!! i change my mind you need to come to my art exhibition</p><p>
  <strong>[Read at 1:05 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>From: Yoostrich</strong>
</p><p>I mightve invited that girl i was texting. ya know?? the one with the cute side profile and i know that im gonna make a complete fool of myself if ure not there with me lmao</p><p>
  <strong>[Read at 1:05 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>From: Yoostrich</strong>
</p><p>Please??? 🥺🥺🥺</p><p>
  <strong>[Read at 1:05 PM]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina rolled her eyes. Typical Yoo Jeongyeon. Still, what were best friends for?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To: Yoostrich</strong>
</p><p>I’ll tell my superiors.</p><p>
  <strong>[Delivered at 1:07 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>To: Yoostrich</strong>
</p><p>What time does it start again?</p><p>
  <strong>[Delivered at 1:08 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>From: Yoostrich</strong>
</p><p>7pm. wear something classy! i’ll see u then :]</p><p>
  <strong>[Read at 1:08 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mina put away her phone, stepped up to the practice room and nudged the door open. Inside, she spotted Nayeon and Momo sitting next to each other, discussing the choreography. They seemed to be close friends, with the idol not being afraid to initiate skinship. Meanwhile, the rest of the back-up dancers were taking their lunchbreak and were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Nayeon-ssi,” Mina greeted, handing Nayeon her tray of food, “Lunch is served.”</p><p>The idol smiled at her. “Thank you, Mina-ssi.”</p><p>Mina bowed to the two older ladies and turned to resume her place by the mirror when Momo suggested, “You can sit with us, Manager-ssi.”</p><p>“I don’t want to impose—”</p><p>Nayeon glanced at her. “It’s okay. You wouldn’t be imposing at all.” She scooted closer to Momo and patted the empty space next to her. After a moment’s hesitation, Mina took her place.</p><p>She was already familiar with Momo, having met her countless times before, but they hadn’t had a full conversation amongst themselves, especially with Nayeon—the only person tying them together—acting as a mediator. Now, Nayeon dug into her lunch as the silence between the three women worsened.  </p><p>Momo was beautiful. She could be famous if she wanted to. She had both the physique and the looks that goes with being an idol. Her long raven hair was tied in a high ponytail on top of her head and her warm eyes sparkled with kindness as she looked at Mina with a polite smile.</p><p>It shouldn’t be difficult to start up a conversation, right? And yet, Mina was failing to come up with anything remotely interesting.</p><p>“You guys can talk,” Nayeon said suddenly, pointing her chopsticks at the two women consecutively, “I promise you, you guys are way too nice to offend each other.”</p><p>“That’s the least of my problems—”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mina-ssi,” Momo was quick to say, “I’m shy when it comes to meeting new people…”</p><p>Mina waved away her worries. “It’s okay,” she said with a forced smile, “I’m shy too.”</p><p>Nayeon looked at Mina and Momo with pursed lips, a bit of sauce stuck under her bottom lip. She didn’t say anything but it was clearly obvious that she was silently judging the two of them. Of course, Nayeon was an idol. She was used to meeting up with new people and not needing to introduce herself. Everybody knew her. Im Nayeon was a household name, after all.</p><p>“You seem very familiar,” Momo said suddenly, tilting her head to the side, “I know we’ve met before but I feel like I know you from somewhere.”</p><p>Mina suddenly felt very cold, a chill running up her spine. In the back of her mind, she knew why Momo would think she was familiar. She just hoped that the other woman wouldn’t connect the dots.</p><p>“I worked at PR before,” Mina answered coolly, “That must be it.”</p><p>Momo nodded slowly, though she didn’t look entirely convinced. “Maybe,” she said.</p><p>Nayeon continued to eat her lunch but she chipped in, “She’s my sixth manager. That must be a record, right?”</p><p>“Unnie, I don’t think that’s something you should brag about.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I like breaking records.”</p><p><em>Of course</em>, Mina thought to herself, tucking her arms under her knees, <em>you’re </em>used<em> to breaking them. </em>She thought of all the accomplishments Nayeon had achieved within her four-year career and couldn’t help but feel envious. The idol <em>was </em>the most popular solo artist in the entire country. And yet, sometimes, Mina couldn’t fathom why Nayeon couldn’t act like it.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Once Nayeon was finished with her two-week promotions, everything seemed to die down considerably. It was a well-needed break. Not just for her but for the staff handling her as well.</p><p>This was proven when Mina asked for a day-off on Saturday that same week.</p><p>“Do you have a hot date tomorrow?” Nayeon asked nosily once she met up with her manager outside the company. The three bodyguards that followed them around—the ones she often forgot were there in the first place—were all spread around the area. It worked that once they were both inside their own vans, they’d follow with theirs. Perks of being an idol, after all.</p><p>Mina wrinkled her nose. “No,” she said, “I don’t have time for dating.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>.” Nayeon rolled her eyes and entered their van. “You’re way too pretty to be single.”</p><p>There was a brief moment where Mina didn’t respond—too focused on double-checking her seatbelt and making sure Nayeon was all set. Then she let out a soft sigh and said, “I haven’t dated anybody in a while.”</p><p>“<em>Now </em>we’re talking.” Nayeon put away her phone and turned to Mina, giving the younger girl her undivided attention. “Was he cute?”</p><p>Mina rolled her eyes. “He was.”</p><p>“What was his name?”</p><p>The manager didn’t look like she wanted to answer but once Nayeon reached out and flicked her arm lightly, Mina sighed and mumbled, “His name was Doyoung. It was in high school. It meant nothing.”</p><p>Nayeon snorted. “Sounds like a fuckboy’s name.”</p><p>“Nayeon-ssi!” Mina looked scandalized. “He was actually pretty nice.”</p><p>“Just because he’s nice doesn’t mean he isn’t a fuckboy.”</p><p>Now it was Mina’s turn to snort. “Wise words coming from an idol fresh off a dating scandal.”</p><p>Nayeon winked at her manager, crossing her arms as she leaned back. “You’re pretty lucky, Mina-ssi,” she said, “At least you’ve <em>actually</em> dated somebody.”</p><p>The van suddenly started, making Mina jump in her seat with surprise. Nayeon didn’t comment, already getting used to this strange behavior from her manager. “You haven’t dated anybody?” Mina asked, one hand on her chest as she tried to calm herself. The other hand was curled up in a fist, hitting her knee lightly. “Not even in secret?”</p><p>“Nope,” Nayeon replied, “Idols are banned from doing so.”</p><p>“Wasn’t it only for three years?”</p><p>“Yes.” Nayeon frowned, looking away from Mina’s gaze. “But until now, we’re discouraged to do so. You know why, of course.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Nayeon didn’t really like talking about certain company rules, especially when they were the ones stopping her from truly enjoying her career. So she kept mum, eyes now turned away to avoid Mina’s inquisitive gaze. Once again, she was reminded of the sacrifices she had made to get this far.</p><p>“I find it unfair,” Mina suddenly began, her voice soft, “that once a female idol comes forward with her relationship, a girlfriend is all that she’s reduced to.”</p><p>Nayeon glanced at the younger girl, surprised at the words. This was the first time a manager had shared her views on a particular topic. Before, her managers had been so focused on ‘preserving’ Nayeon’s image they hadn’t stopped to think about how she truly felt about the situation. And now, here was Mina—articulating all her thoughts into a single sentence. It felt… <em>nice</em> to be understood, even when she hadn’t said anything.</p><p>“Yeah,” she mumbled, “Exactly.”</p><p>Mina smiled at her, eyes crinkled into crescent-shaped moons, and didn’t say anything else. It was quiet for a while. Nayeon turned her attention outside the van, still with her arms crossed. Then she felt her phone vibrate. When she turned it over, it was from Sana:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From: Minatozaki Shiba Inu</strong>
</p><p>I know u just finished with ur promotions but 👉👈</p><p>
  <strong>[Read at 5:58 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>From: Minatozaki Shiba Inu</strong>
</p><p>Can u like accompany me to an art exhibition in busan tomorrow its super important 🥺🥺🥺</p><p>
  <strong>[Read at 5:58 PM]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To: Minatozaki Shiba Inu</strong>
</p><p>just ask jihyo</p><p>
  <strong>[Delivered at 6:01 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>From: Minatozaki Shiba Inu</strong>
</p><p>Thats the thing 👉👈</p><p>
  <strong>[Read at 6:01 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>From: Minatozaki Shiba Inu</strong>
</p><p>She cant know. Its like a blind date.</p><p>
  <strong>[Read at 6:02 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>To: Minatozaki Shiba Inu </strong>
</p><p>SERIOUSLY??????</p><p>
  <strong>[Delivered at 6:03 PM] </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>To: Minatozaki Shiba Inu </strong>
</p><p>with who??? wtf???? how??? when???</p><p>
  <strong>[Delivered at 6:03 PM] </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From: Minatozaki Shiba Inu</strong>
</p><p>It doesnt matter!!!!!! Pls come with me??? ☹</p><p>
  <strong>[Read at 6:05 PM]</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nayeon looked up and glanced over at Mina, who was looking outside the window with her hand still hitting her knee.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To: Minatozaki Shiba Inu </strong>
</p><p>fine… youre lucky mina is busy tomorrow night….</p><p>
  <strong>[Delivered at 6:07 PM] </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Mina was a homebody.</p><p>This meant that she spent a considerable amount of time in her home, just doing the most mundane of tasks. Because she lived alone, she liked doing things that were of interest to her. Like knitting, playing video games, listening to music and… dancing.</p><p>Mina loved dancing. It was born out of her decade-long training in ballet, which taught her important values, such as patience and endurance. She joined lessons, competitions, training and more. She lived and breathed to dance. It was what her parents supported. It was what she was known for. It was what she <em>wanted</em>.</p><p>But now… it was difficult to dance, especially after what happened before.</p><p>When Mina got home after dropping Nayeon off, the apartment was dark but messy. She had been so busy the previous weeks the first thing she did when she got home was remove her make-up and collapse in bed. Then the next day rolled around, bringing in more responsibilities and work that had to be done. They had to get to the venues so early Mina was still half-asleep when she came to pick up Nayeon from her apartment. Not to say that Nayeon didn’t do the same thing.</p><p>Mina put down her bag on the couch, pulled off her shoes and relished at the thought of her not doing anything idol-related tomorrow. Thankfully, her superiors had agreed to her day-off but only because she lied and told them that she had a family emergency. Nayeon had one schedule for tomorrow—a quick photoshoot for <strong>Estee Lauder</strong>—so she would be handled by a temporary manager.</p><p>In a way, Mina had to give her thanks to Jeongyeon for giving her a much-needed break.</p><p>Since she could sleep in the next day, she decided to clean up her place a bit. There were three cups of coffee she hadn’t gotten to finished, just sitting on the kitchen counter. It took her a while to clean the dishes thoroughly, getting lost in her thoughts as she did so. Then she picked up the printed documents related to Nayeon’s endorsement deals and CF offers and stacked them up on her desk. Afterwards, she put away her gaming tools, did a quick vacuum of her apartment and triumphantly headed to the bathroom where she took a long and calming bubble bath.</p><p>It was a mundane life.</p><p><em>It’s not enough</em>.</p><p>Half an hour later, she got out of the bathroom and checked her messages or emails, as she always did before she went to bed. Jeongyeon had sent her a link to the website that was holding the event tomorrow. Apparently, the exhibition was a way to raise awareness to local artists and freelancers in the hopes that prestigious companies or other art enthusiasts would support them. Some of the proceeds would even go to charity.</p><p>Mina’s interest was piqued when she noticed the name of the proprietor of the gallery where the exhibition was to be held.</p><p><em>Son Chaeyoung</em>.</p><p>“I’ve heard that name before,” Mina mumbled to herself, sitting on her bed with glow of her phone serving as the only light in the darkness.</p><p>A quick Google search confirmed her suspicions.</p><p>Son Chaeyoung was a young but remarkably successful artist—renowned across the world for her fresh ideas and colorful perspective in her works. She was only 21 years old with changing hair colors, large doe-like eyes and a mole under her bottom lip. Despite being born in Korea, she moved to Europe to study the arts at a young age. Now, she was making moves with hundreds of collaborations and partnerships with powerful companies. This included JYPE.</p><p>This was why Mina knew of her. Son Chaeyoung was always the first choice when it came to set designs. She had worked on other artists’ music videos. Sometimes, she’d weigh in on costumes as well. Mina only heard whispers of her name in the PR department but had never formally met Chaeyoung herself, even though she liked her work.</p><p>Maybe tomorrow she might.</p><p>She sent a quick text to Jeongyeon before she settled under the covers:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To: Yoostrich </strong>
</p><p>Good luck tomorrow Jeong!!! For the exhibition AND the girl 😊</p><p>
  <strong>[Delivered at 8:47 PM]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 4 Release Date: </p><p>SOON</p><p>I won't be updating every week since I got hired for two really difficult jobs lmaoooo so I don't want to overwork myself hehe I apologize if this saddens you! But thank you for reading my work ;-; </p><p>P.S. Expect a POV change in the next chapter ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Release dates of the chapters will be posted! </p><p>If you want to support or contact me, check out these links!<br/>Twitter: @meatzoonator (Just send me a dm here cause I will no longer be active on my main account)<br/>CC: @miabasher4lyf<br/>ko-fi: @forbiddenquill </p><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>